


Bernie is back

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Bernie is back and intends to surprise Serena





	1. The Surprise

Bernie has just arrived back in the Uk at Holby Airport. She wants to surprise Serena and has a plan to do so, she just needs a little help from her friends.  
Firstly a call to Dominic Copeland.  
“Dom can you talk? I need you to go somewhere out of earshot from others…….discreetly!”  
“Give me a sec, don’t go anywhere”. He leaves Keller ward and heads to the roof. “I’m free to talk now”  
“Dom I need your help!” As she is pacing the exit of the airport.  
“Well that just depends on what you need! Don’t keep me in suspense Ms Wolfe.”  
“I’m back in the UK, just arrived and I want to surprise Serena.”  
Dom smirks…….. “And how can I help with that?”  
Bernie breathes a sigh of relief! “Well I want to leave a series of cryptic messages for her then she find me!”  
With a puzzled look on his face “What do I need to do? And am I going to need help?”  
After thinking for a while she responds…….. “This is what I need, oh and the only other person I trust is Ric and Hansen!”

Dom pages both Ric and Hansen and also loops Lofty in too (as he trusts him completely). They meet in the Keller Consultants Office to which they dead lock. Dom swears them all to secrecy; when they finally agree to it they set the plan in motion.

They each write a love note to Serena from Bernie and place them in the various locations as requested by Bernie. Lofty was in charge of keeping Serena occupied by any means necessary. Oh and off AAU at all times.

Once the surgery is completed they block it off for about 2 hours………No surgery is to be done; under the disguise of it needs a ‘deep clean’ - infection control.  
Dom goes into the theatre and places a note on the window where they first kissed.  
Ric then goes into the office on AAU and places another in-between the desks (Where they shared their 2nd kiss).  
Meanwhile Hansen goes to find both Lofty and Serena; they are found in Pulses. He escorts Serena to the Peace Garden at the side of the hospital until he receives a text from Dom to say that Bernie has arrived.

“Henrick, I don't know if I can do this without Bernie!” Hansen smirks and lowers his head. “I’m sure that Ms Wolfe feels the same about you” was his reply.  
“She keeps sending me these random pictures………..I think she wants to come home, but won’t because she has nothing here apart from me!”

Again he smirks and nods “well there maybe something that we can do about that, if she does want to come home…….but I think that she may need to complete the Trauma Centre in Nairobi first.”

“I suppose……I know that she has some leave soon, before it does open, I was hoping that she would come home, but she hasn’t mentioned anything.”

“Well have you asked her?” Henrick retorted rather shortly managing to take the smirk off his face. (Only just mind you).  
“No I haven’t, I thought that she just would.”  
Right on cue, a ping from Hansen’s phone - the hound has landed and everything is in place.  
With a frown on his face, Henrick he states to Serena that there is a problem in the theatre and they are both needed.  
He escorts her through the hospital, into the theatre. She point out that it is empty……….  
“There is something in here for you” he exclaims.  
“But Henrick the theatre is empty!” She again replies annoyed.  
He just points to an envelope of the window and takes a step back to wait.  
Serena cautiously looks at Hansen and walks to the window.  
She opens the letter and it simply states This is where we first kissed.  
Serena whips her head to Hansen and looks at him puzzled but with a tear in her eye.

Hansen then opens his arm and quietly shows her to her office. She looks again at his puzzled. He just gestures to the door. Serena opens the door and there in front of her is a second envelope. She wipes her eyes and opens it, the letter again simply states This is where we shared our second kiss.

She then looks around her and Hansen and Ric then lead her to the lifts, saying nothing, just holding out a tissue. When they arrive at the lift, Ric states that she is needed in the basement.  
When they get there, just in front of the doors is Lofty with another envelope.  
With tears again in her eyes she opens it, this one states This is where you declared your love for me, then I did something stupid. However when I came back, Jason did the best thing that anyone dared to do to us…….Meet me there.

In a flash she returned to the lift, back up to AAU where she looks around the ward…..slowly a voice comes from behind her stating that she wasn’t quite in the right place.  
Slowly she walks towards the office, noticing that all of the blinds have been drawn but the light is on. She turns to Hansen, Ric, Lofty and Dom who all asks her what she is waiting for?  
“Oh Miss Campbell you will need this” Dom hands her a gift that is poorly wrapped in gold paper (well wrapped is not one way I would put it).  
She takes the bottle and slowly enters the room.  
Dom then quickly shuts the door and locks them in (Again) “Oh and won’t lose the key, just text me when you’re done - oh and please be quiet”Serena was just about to protest when Bernie comes from under her desk and says shyly “Hi.”  
Serena whips around and flings her arms around Bernie into a fierce kiss.

A while later……

Breathlessly Bernie says “Glad to have me home then!”  
Bursting into tears holding Bernie tightly simple says “Yes!”

Serena grabs Bernie by her coat and slowly takes it off. This was followed by their shirts and vest. Kissing Bernie as she goes, touching her breasts as Bernie arches into her kisses. Serena straddles her and undoes her bra. Kissing her breasts whilst her hand lower to her trousers.  
“God damn it Bernie…….why these skinny jeans?”  
Bernie chuckles and quietly says “just take me home!”


	2. The reunion at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they get home.

The ride home was fuelled with lust. “I honestly don’t know how you could do that to me” Serena stated, still wiping the tears from her eyes; occasionally glancing at Bernie whilst trying to drive home.  
“Well I wanted to surprise you! I hope that there is a romantic in me somewhere. I just want it to be perfect ….. I missed you” was Bernies reply.  
“Yes well, uhh, you certainly did that!”  
“Well good! Now get me home Ms Campbell”  
And so she did.  
Bernie was straight out of the car to unlock the door, she waited for Serena to join her. “What are you waiting for?” Was the question thrown to Bernie as she did not enter. “This” was her reply; grabbing hold of Serena by the knees and under her arms she lifted her up and carried her over the threshold.  
“BERNIE……………Oh Bernie” with a slam to the door as Bernie lifts her foot to close the door whilst kissing Serena in her arms.  
Bernie didn’t let go of Serena (Or stop kissing her) until she reached their bedroom. She looked at Serena for permission to enter. A smiling nod from her was all she needed.   
Once entering the bedroom Bernie lowered Serena to the middle of the bed and climbed on top of her to resume the kissing. It started of slowly; getting to know one another again. The the nips of the lips, the chin and the neck to the shoulder as they peeled away their shirts.  
Panting and looking at Serena lustfully, Bernie is again asking for permission to carry on.  
This time Serena doesn’t nod, she doesn’t smile, she just growls at Bernie whilst reaching to take of the rest of Bernie’s clothes. First was her shirt and vest, skinny jeans, then her socks and then her underwear.  
Leaning back but still on Serena’s lap she waits; she is waiting for Serena to decide what she wants to do next. She looks down at her partner and slowly lowers her hands down her body. Serena is just lying there, waiting for her next move. She watches as Bernie plays with the waist of her trousers…….. “What are you waiting for? I’m not removing them, that is your job…..unwrapping me until I am free of all of my clothes!” Serena stated with a wicked look in her eye.   
Bernie gets up of the bed, leans over Serena and ever so slowly lifts up her top over her head, undoes her trousers, slips them down until they reach the floor. Then go he knickers, but the stockings stay on! “Hmm, these are the sexiest things I know on you!” Bernie states to Serena.  
She chuckles and opens her legs to let Bernie back on and shows her that she wants this.

Bernie grabs Serena’s ankles and slowly starts to kiss her way up, ankle to knee one side then transfers to the other side. From knee to the apex of her thighs she does the same. She the places her hands onto Serena breasts and caresses them, pinches them until they are a stiff peak. She replaces her hand with her mouth; sucking and licking soothing then biting until Serena begs to be touched.  
“Please Bernie, its been to long, don’t tease me” she pants.  
“But I have forgotten how you feel beneath me Serena, I need to feel you and remember how you feel and taste”Serena retorts “If you need to taste me then you are in the wrong place Major! I suggest you get to it quickly before I show you what I need and how I need it!”  
Bernie squeaked at the image of Serena pleasuring herself whilst she lays above her. However she knows that if she lets that happen she will be banned from her bed until she can no longer ‘handle it herself’.  
She slowly moves her hands and mouth down to her wet pussy. She strokes its several times to encourage Serena to tell her again what she wants and how she wants it.  
Bernie opens her wide and looks up and waits for Serena to say something, her fingers just skirting on the outside of her labia waiting to enter.  
“Bernie for fucks sake…….. please just fuck me!”  
With that she sharply enters her with 3 fingers and sucking hard on her clit. Bernie doesn’t let up even after Serena climaxes, she keeps going until Serena pushes her away trembling on her side with aftershocks. She tries to catch her breath as Bernie once again turns her on her back, opens her wide and lies on top of her; one leg either side of Serena’s.  
Bernie again kisses her neck, her jaw all the way to her breasts. Then waits.

Serena starts to roll her hips silently holding tightly onto Bernie’s arse. Bernie grinds down and rolls in time with Serena. Serena reaches up to kiss Bernie, but she turns her head and leans back; says nothing to her just looks at her lustfully. Serena tries again but aims for her neck, she again leans back further not allowing access, just looking at her. Then Serena grabs Bernie by her hair and forces her lips to meet hers whilst grinding on each other. This time Bernie gives in and kisses her until they both climax hard and fall stated against one another. “I Just wanted this to be about you. I missed you Serena. I want you, I want you so much”  
A short while later when she can breathe she huskily replies “I want you too, I have missed you so much, I thought you didn’t want to come home!”  
Bernie lifts her head and passionately kisses Serena until she knows that she wants to be at home with her.

They roll onto their sides and chuckle at one another. Faces flushed and in each other crook of their necks. Nothing needs to be said, both content on holding one another, caressing one another; that was until Serena’s stomach starts to growl with hunger, shortly followed by Bernies.  
“I think that we need food to carry on don’t you think my love” Serena states to Bernie, she shyly nods in agreement.  
They both get up of the bed hand in hand to the back of the door where their dressing gowns are hung. They slowly descend the stairs until they reach they kitchen.


	3. The proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie gets propositioned and Serena is happy about it.

The following morning they wake tangled together. Serena looks at her alarm and sighs when she sees it is 6:30am. She is due in work for 8am.  
Serena glides her nails gently down Bernies back to stir her, Bernie tightens her hold and starts kissing Serena at the base of her neck. “Bernie we can’t, God I want to but we can’t!” Bernie groans “What time is it?” Serena states it’s time we get up so I can showered so I can go to work!” Another groan from Bernie but slowly releases her with kisses to her jaw and cheek. Serena turns to her and pushes her on her back, straddles her and asks if she is coming? Bernies eyes fly open wide and grins with a flush to her chest and face, grabs Serena again by her waist hoist her up and carries her to the en-suite.

Well, the shower lasted a lot longer than Serena wanted but nearly not long enough, she grabs Bernie to the wardrobe and started throwing clothes at her that she wanted Bernie to wear, demands that she comes into work with her. She wants to spend as much time as she could with her as she knows they are on borrowed time until Bernie returns to Nairobi.  
Bernie chuckles at her and agrees, she stated that she will speak to Ms Tate and start making plans for her return home permanently. With this comment Serena spins around with her mouth wide open. “You mean you’re planning to come home permanently?” Bernie looks at her questioning what she was trying to say “Do you not want me back home?” Serena pushes Bernie to the bed climbs on top of her and makes it very clear that she wants her back home. “When do you go back and how long for?” Serena asks quietly and Bernie leans forward holding on to Serena at the waist “I go back next weekend and will be there for 3 months to finish my contract and then I will be home, with you my love, and I only plan on leaving when you are with me by my side……….Holidays, conferences and anything you want.”  
Serena smiles and grabs her off the bed to work.

As they walk into the hospital hand in hand, arms brushing and smiling; they are greeted with Jason waiting for them at the entrance. Jason states that she is late and then looks at Bernie; “Welcome back Bernie” with a hug. “How are you Jason? How is Greta doing?” Jason smiles and states “I’m well and Greta is on the maternity ward!” Serena grabs Bernie by the arm and asks why? Jason explains that she has been having contractions but they are not the real ones just yet as the baby is not due for another 3 weeks. But they are keeping an eye on her for the day. With a sigh of relief Serena says that Bernie will accompany him when she has spoken to Ms Tate and will keep her updated. They arrange to them all to eat together on the maternity ward to ‘catch up’ at lunchtime.  
Serena makes a call to Ms Tate as soon as she gets on to AAU whilst Bernie is catching up with the staff. Ric introduces her to Donna the Lead Nurse and to Lofty who she briefly met yesterday. She thanks them all for what they did the previous day and invites them all to Albies tomorrow after their shift. “The first round is on me and I’m sure that Serena will be buying the 2nd round!” “Will I now Ms Wolfe…….that just depends now on wether I can trust this lot again” she states with a grin and slides her arm around Bernie. The team laughs and and states that they are glad that Bernie is back even for a short while. Bernie lets them know that they will be all filled in tomorrow at the pub, she then asks Lofty to make sure that he gets Dom there.  
Serena tells Bernie that she will be expected at the CEO’s office at 10am. An appointment has been made to discuss employment opportunities . Bernie smiles and places a kiss to her cheek and sits at her desk.  
Serena starts ward rounds knowing that Bernie is following her with her lustful eyes. Bernie starts to make notes in her book…….. “What ya doing?” Serena asks Bernie, she shyly closes her book and lets her know that she is making notes for her meeting with the CEO.   
“Could you log on for me please” Bernie asks, letting her know that she has some research to do for her upcoming meeting. Serena logs on and let her know that she will be in theatre for the next hour. Bernie agrees to come back to the ward after she has had her meeting and will bring her a coffee. 

Bernie researches the available job opportunities at Holby City Hospital and spots that they are currently after a Consultant who can travel with the Paramedics on Trauma and High Risk calls. She makes further notes to take with her to the meeting. Bernie presumes that the position has already been head hunted for and thinks that as she has not been approached that it would be a long shot but would apply anyway. She starts to fill out the application when Donna tells her that she has a phone call at the nurses station.  
When she answers the call she finds that it is Ms Tate requesting that they bring the meeting forward and could she go straight up. Bernie agrees and heads towards the CEO office. When she arrives she greets the PA to the CEO stating her arrival and is told to go straight in. Bernie knocks and enters and is greeted with a firm handshake. “Please call me Abigail, if I can call you Bernie. I have heard so much about you!” Bernie nods and shyly agrees. Abigail points to the chair and invites her to sit, which she does cautiously.   
“Ms Wolfe I have a proposition for you, if you would like to hear it?” “Please Ms, erm, Abigail”, the CEO goes on to explain what she has planned for AAU and the Consultant Trauma First Responder position. She tells Bernie that she plans to put the Trauma Unit back on AAU but scaled down as the start of the treatment will mainly be on the road or in the air on the Air Ambulance. She continues to tell her that the position is based on AAU until there is a call when the Consultant would be collected by the specialist team in a specially built trauma ambulance with a command post included.   
Bernie sits there gobsmacked, when she finally composes herself to speak she asks Abigail who she plans to run it. “Well Bernie as you are a specialist trauma surgeon and knows what it is like to work in a war zone I was thinking of you; I have only just put it to the Board of Directors yesterday who all were in agreement that it would only work with you at the helm.” Bernie again sits there gobsmacked and replies “When do you want this to start? I have limited training in anaesthetics, so I would need to retrain in that area. You do realise I have 3 months left on my contract in Nairobi.” Abigail replies that it would take approximately 6 months to set up, a training course for the anaesthetic side would be run internally as it is only a refresher and that she would be expected to work on AAU ward in 4 months time to train the staff on what would be required of them and most of her previous trauma staff were moved on.   
She would have a registrar of her choice to work with based on the ward unless they are needed when out on a shout and she would have a permanent contract that would last for at least 5 years as they are looking to roll this out throughout the country if it is successful. All of the training for other hospitals however would be mainly based here but could sometimes based in Glasgow or London.  
Bernie’s head is now spinning the thought of her dream job, on her dream ward with the love of her life. She immediately agrees and Abigail states that she would start the process. No application form needs to be filled in and she suggests that she starts to look for her staff. Bernie leaves the office with a smile and a firm handshake with an agreement to keep Abigail informed of her choices.

Bernie goes to Pulses for 2 coffees and pastries and heads straight up to AAU. She is greeted by Donna who informs her that Ms Campbell would be returning shortly after she has got changed out of her scrubs. Bernie places the items on the desk and goes to catch up with Serena in the changing rooms.   
Once she gets there she knocks on the door and tells Serena to let her in…….no matter how she is undressed! With a chuckle she opens the door and is quickly pushed back inside until she hits the lockers, Bernie then grabs her arse and kisses her fiercely. Luckily they are the only 2 in the locker room and she gropes her girlfriend.   
They only stop when they can no longer breathe…….. “Hmm I missed you and I have some news” “and you couldn’t wait until I am dressed? Or back in the office?”   
“No, I have spent too long away from you, but not anymore……” Serena looks at Bernie puzzled, looks at her watch and was just about to shout at Bernie for being late to a meeting again the replies “what do you mean not anymore?”   
“Well” Bernie begins sadly “I was requested to go to see Ms Tate early and was asked why I was on a ward where I was no longer welcomed!” Serena was just about to explode into a rant when Bernie starts to laugh.  
“No Serena that was not what she wanted……I was propositioned!” She left that there hanging again   
“Erm, Bernie, what do you mean you were propositioned?” Bernie shyly smirks at her with her hair covering her eyes “I have a contract for the next 5 years, working here with you on AAU of sorts……I will have you back with me constantly again by my side”.   
Serena jumps on Bernie, wraps her legs around her waist and kisses her again, and again, and again until there was a knock on the door….. “Major, I think its time we had a catch up don’t you?” Dom cheekily states.   
“Yes I will be out in a minute……I just need to dress my girlfriend” He laughs “I think you are going backwards Major, your suppose to strip your girlfriend” “Mr Copeland” Serena shouts “ That will be enough of that”.   
His reply was “I’m only stating the obvious.” “Yes well both of you; I am perfectly capable of dressing myself.”   
With that she tells Bernie that she will meet her in the office and to take trouble (Dom) with her. Bernie leaves the office with he arm in arm with Dom both chuckling together.  
“Do you fancy a change in scenery Mr Copeland?” Dom replies with a flush to his cheeks “Hm, we have had this discussion before Ms Wolfe, we both would have to turn, and going by what you were unto in the locker room I don’t think that that is going to happen” Bernie honks with laughter.   
“Too true Mr Copeland and I agree but as you are now happy in love with a certain Nurse, I also don’t think that is going to happen either! However that is not what I mean. Do you fancy a new challenge work wise?” 

Serena enters the office and closes the door, Bernie begins to explain to both Dom and Serena what had happened in her meeting with the CEO and asks Dom if he is interested. Serena is beaming with pride but looks to Dom to explain what has happened a few weeks ago; she also stated to Dom that she would never discuss what had gone on with anyone including Bernie. 

Bernie looks at Dom and then at Serena to see which one would explain. “Ms Wolfe, there was a situation a few weeks ago; I was operating on a patient when I was nicked by a sharp object. This patient had Hepatitis B, Which I have now since been diagnosed with.” Bernie looks at Dom sadly but compassionately and encourages him to continue.   
“Well I have started treatment but I cannot operate for another 4 months, or until I am cleared.” Serena explains what happens next for Dom and asks if it is still an opportunity for him to work with the new unit.   
“Well it wont be set up for another 6 months and I have to be back here on the ward in 4, so you should have all of your results back the shouldn’t you?” Looking to both Dom and Serena who nods.  
“Well then do you fancy it Dom? I mean if all of your results come back positively and you operate again?” He beams and nods “That settles it then I have a perfectly great Doctor to help me and you can train whilst I am away. I’m sure that you can get all of the paperwork done until your results come back…..and they will Dom, you will get back to operating; and that will be your new focus along with Lofty”.

Serena leaves them to it to discuss what happens next and states that they wont be interrupted until they have finished or until they meet Jason and Greta at the Maternity Unit at lunchtime.   
Bernie goes into great detail on what would be expected and what Dom needs to train and read up on until she returns. He says he is glad of the distraction and will start looking into the training programmes with Bernie and highlights the most important ones to focus on first. He hugs Bernie and leaves to find Lofty and continues with his patients.   
Firstly he finds Serena and thanks her for her support and understanding for the past few weeks. She hugs him and reminds him that they are family; they are all family in AAU or wherever his is based. 

Serena returns to Bernie at the office closes the door behind her. She asks Bernie what plans she has between now and next weekend. Bernie replies with a smirk and locking the door. She saunters over to Serena, grabs the chair to face her, places herself between Serena’s legs kneels down and Kisses her slowly, deeply until Serena’s mobile rings. It’s Jason.


	4. The plan ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is worried and Bernie has a plan.

It is a little before 1pm and Serena’s phone rings at the most annoying time. A time when she is trying enjoying the quiet romantic time in the office with her girlfriend, that she has completely and utterly missed!  
“Hello Jason, is everything alright?” Serena asks trying not to convey her annoyance. “Can you come quickly Aunty Serena……Greta has gone into labour!” Jason states in a panic.  
Both Serena and Bernie dash out of the ward shouting to Donna to tell Ric that ‘Its started’. A befuddled Donna asks if he will know what it means, but they have both gone with no answer. Donna then pages Ric to ring her and passes on the message. He then explains to all staff that Serena will not be disturbed until further notice.  
When arriving at the maternity ward they spot Jason pacing up and down the ward agitated. He taps his fingers to the palm of his other hand muttering to himself “its too early”. Serena finds Greta in her room whilst Bernie gets Jason to sit down in the reception area.  
To Greta’s annoyance Serena arrives in alone asking her what is going on. Greta just looks at her phone and cry out in pain. She grabs hold of Serena’s hand who gently grasps it with both hands encouraging her to breathe through the contraction.   
When it is over she explains that her water has not broke yet but she is having contractions every 5 minutes and the Doctor states she is likely to be in Labour but they are looking into trying to stop the contractions. “Where has Jason gone?” Was her first question.   
“He has just gone outside to Bernie; you know he doesn’t like it when people he loves are in pain. Bernie is trying to calm him down and I am sure he will be in here soon.”  
Greta takes back her hand and continues to look at her phone. She is reading her birth plan and states to Serena that she wants no pain relief, wants Jason to be with her and she asks Serena to stay. Upon hearing this Serena is slightly amazed by this request as the limited amount of time she has spent with Greta, she seemed to annoy her. Serena says that she will be there until she is no longer needed.  
Serena explains that Bernie arrived back yesterday to surprise her and that she is only back in the UK for 12 more days; then she will be going back to Nairobi to finish her secondment. She continues by showing her pictures from her phone.   
Greta states that she has spoken to Bernie several time via Skype when she was talking to Jason. This again left Serena speechless as neither her nephew or girlfriend mentioned this before.   
She makes a mental note to ask them about it.   
Greta then gets another contraction and again reaches for Serena’s hand who gently steers her through it. Serena timed the time that had passed and by her reckoning it was 6 minutes apart…..which was her average for the last hour.  
Meanwhile outside by the reception Bernie calmed Jason down and talked him through what he needed to do for Greta. She encourages him to look at the birth plan - that was also on his phone; and discusses everything that they learned at birthing classes. He slows down his breathing and lets Bernie know that he is ready to go in to be with Greta but asks her to stay on the ward, which she agrees to……..but will be going to Pulses to get coffees and juices for them all. She requests that he lets his Aunty know and she will knock on the door upon her return.  
10 minutes and 2 contractions later Bernie returns with the refreshments. Serena comes out to sit with her whilst the doctor try to give medication to stop the contractions for now; he has stated to them though that she would be required to stay overnight and only Jason can stay past 7pm.  
Bernie and Serena have agreed to stay at the hospital with them until they are asked to leave. Luckily the contractions slowed down and the medication did its job so they both left the maternity ward and headed to AAU.

On AAU she met with Ric and explained what had happened with Jason and Greta, he instructed her to go home until her next shift which was not for 2 days. Both Serena and Bernie smiled at the prospect of having 48 hours together with no interruptions - well unless Greta goes back into labour.   
They head to Albies to meet up with the gang and have several glasses of wine to celebrate Bernie’s short stay at home.

Bernie is welcomed to the pub with a cheer, she graciously salutes and buys the round. She explains to them all that she will be back in 4 months and that they need to be prepared for the ‘Major’ to return minus the fatigues - which Serena pouts at. “Later my sexy lady, later. I will make sure that you get to see them before I leave!” To which Serena winks, smiles and flushes a lovely shade of red.

Bernie is asked by Dom if she has anything planned whilst she is back and she escorts him to the booth away from prying ears. She tells him her plans for tomorrow which his eyes light up and bounces on the spot. “OMG you had better let me know as soon as you know”.   
Bernie just nods as there is a gentle cough from Dom with a slight nod indicating that Serena is on the way.   
Serena slides her arm around Bernie and asks if she has competition to contend with when she gets back as she has been talking to a range of men in her life…… “You wish Ms Campbell, You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future” to which Dom squeaks and turns quickly to Lofty and the gang.  
“What was that about?” Serena asks Bernie, her reply was “I think he is just looking forward to a new and exciting chapter of our lives my love” and seals the comment with a scorching kiss. Whoops and wolf whistles going on behind them they stop and blush graciously. “I think its about time I take you home my love” Bernie whispers to Serena; who both say there goodbyes and leaves them to enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this story xx  
> Thanks for the Kudos and messages xx


	5. A clue to another surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the clue is in the title, I think you know where this will be going.  
> A short one this time.
> 
> Thanks for reading x

When they arrive home Bernie asks her girlfriend what she has planned for the next 48 hours. Serena blushes, her eyes glisten and clearly states that she has “no plans to leave the house, especially the bedroom unless it is for refreshments. However I am hoping to get our our special box!”   
Bernie’s eyes light up but has one request to make…… “Serena I need you to do something for me; umm, if you wouldn’t mind” Bernie shyly lowers her head and looks at Serena through her fringe.   
“And what would that be my Big Macho Army Medic?” Serena playfully retorts whilst trying to slowly undress Bernie. 

Bernie coughs and holds onto Serena’s waist and asks her to go shopping for a new outfit including sexy underwear as she wants to take her out for tea. Serena pouts at her suggestion as she really didn’t want to leave the bedroom, but playfully asks “What will I get in return or as an incentive to leave this house?”

“I will show you an incentive” was Bernies reply pushing Serena onto the bed forcefully. Serena giggles and pulls Bernie down with her. They continue to undress each other whilst kissing until they are breathless. When both are undressed Bernie pins Serena down with her hands above her head and tells her to leave them there……she kisses her way down to her breasts and sucks them hard; which leaves red blotches all over them.   
“I’m leaving you a sign of where I have been for tomorrow, while you are shopping, so you are reminded that I am back and you are dressing to please me!”  
Serena growls and impatiently lifts her hips to grind onto Bernie. “I think that my weak muscles will remind me of that if you would so Kindly fuck me senseless, preferably with your talented hand and mouth. It may just shut you up for a short while!”  
Bernie giggles and gives Serena just what she asks for until she is trembling with aftershocks and is so sensitive that she can’t yet quite close her legs and straighten herself out. 

Eventually Serena gathers her energy to speak “where are we going tomorrow?” Bernie touches and kisses her nose to Serena’s and tells her that it is another surprise. Serena begrudgingly accepts the answer and tells her that she will do as requested on one condition. “Tell me what sort of outfit will I need to buy? Smart casual or Black tie?”   
“Well I would go for something in between with a jacket of some sorts” was her cryptic reply.  
They snuggle down in bed to sleep until the following morning.


	6. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is showing my romantic side.

Bernie wakes her sleeping beauty up and reminds her that she needs to go shopping. She also informs her that she would be required to be ready for 7pm when she will be collected and taken to where she needs to be.   
With this she smacks her on her arse and leaves the house.   
Serena can’t quite make out how she feels. She was hoping for a day of vigorous sweaty sex with her girlfriend but has been left in her bedroom alone with certain instructions to follow. The front door closing brings her out of her daydream.

Bernie leaves with a small suitcase and heads into the Bristol countryside to a romantic manor house to start making the arrangements for the night ahead.   
She is greeted by the owner who states that she has made the arrangements for them to use the Library exclusively and confirms that the piano has be moved in there and the pianist has confirmed they will be there by 7:30. 

Bernie explains that she has arranged for Serena to be collected by 7pm so would arrive just after 7:30. The owner shows Bernie to the room so she can unpack and plan the rest of the day ahead.  
Bernie goes to the gym, has her hair done by the hairdresser recommended by the owner and collects her final gifts from the jewellers. 

Meanwhile Serena starts her shopping, she hasn’t a clue what to get so she decides on the most important things - the underwear that was requested by her girlfriend specifically. She opts for a black and red lace set that comes with matching suspender belt and tights.

With this in mind she heads to Monsoon to look for a tight fitted lace dress in Burgundy. This was not to be, she did find a stunning red dress that hugs her curves then flows to the floor with a slit from her mid thigh to the floor on both legs.   
She tries the dress on and is unsure so she asks for the help of a shop assistant who stands there mouth wide open, and slowly nods her head. With that reaction she heads to the nearest shoe shop to buy red patent high heels and bag to match.  
After taking her shopping home she is disappointed to find that Bernie is not at home; she instead goes to the bathroom where she finds a note on the taps. As Serena opens the envelope she is reminded of the surprise notes in which they lead her to Bernie unexpectedly.   
The note reads To my beautiful girlfriend, under the bed you will find a box. It is full of your favourite pampering items. Please use this whilst you wait to see me again soon. All my love Bernie xx p.s. Be ready for 7pm xx  
And so she does. 

At 7pm there is a knock on the door where she is greeted with a driver and asks her to join him to the car - a brand new Bentley.   
Serena follows him looking for Bernie, again she is disappointed not to see her anywhere. In the car is a glass full of Shiraz with a note attached To my girlfriend, I hope that you enjoy this. I promise you will see me soon. All my love Bernie xx

30 minutes later the driver opens the car door at the entrance to the manor house. She is greeted by the butler who escorts her to the library where she can hear the piano being played.  
As the door slowly opens she sees Bernie standing in between the table that has been set out for them and the piano. Her eyes well up with tears as she makes her way to Bernie.   
Bernie is wearing a deep blue suit that is tailored to her, a crisp white shirt that opens from the collar to the top of her chest.  
Bernie holds Serena tight for a few seconds and escorts her girlfriend to the chair.

They order their food and quietly talk whilst listening to the smooth playing of the piano. “Bernie this is beautiful! How have you planned this? Oh God I love you!” Serena tells Bernie whilst trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Bernie takes hold of Serena’s hand and replies “I only want to show you how much you are loved, how much I miss you and let you know that I can’t wait to be with you again……forever.”

With this she gets up and asks Serena to dance while they wait for their food. Arm in arm they dance to the music playing, Serena’s face is buried in Bernies neck, Bernie is placing soft kisses to her temple whispering words of love.   
When the song finishes Bernie takes a box out of her pocket. Its a long velvet box; Serena looks at her inquisitively, “open it” Bernie quietly says; Serena opens it to find a locket. Inside the locket is a hair sample on one side with a picture of Ellie on the other side. The inscription on the back was I’m here with you always.  
Serena sobs into Bernie and thanks her for a beautiful gift. Bernie tells her that the locket can be placed on her neckless that her dad gave her or she can have it on a separate chain. There is a second chain is under the cushion. Serena takes of her original chain and hands it to Bernie who places the locket on its and returns it to Serena’s neck with a kiss.

Right on time the food arrives and they both devour their meals. Thinking that their night is about to end Bernie again asks her to dance. In which Serena agrees, again arm in arm they sway to the music.   
The lights dim and leaves them just in the candlelight of their table and on the piano.   
“Serena, my love” Serena lifts her head to gaze at Bernie, “Do you know why I have asked you here?” Serena just shakes her head and gazes lovingly into Bernie’s eyes.   
“You know that I love you right! That you know that I am coming home to you, forever” Bernie leaves the comment there and stops moving, just gazing at Serena.   
Serena doesn’t say anything for a short while “I know Bernie, I know now!” With that Bernie gets down on one knee opens a small box slowly.  
“Serena, you are the love of my life, my soul mate and my friend. We have been through so much together - the good and the bad. Will you do the honour of spending the rest of our lives together as my wife?”  
Serena’s eyes look at Bernie with such love and compassion, tears streaming down her face; her reply was simple “Yes!”

Bernie places the ring on her finger and jumps up into a tight embrace. They leave the room arm in arm, as her fiancé escorts them to their room.


	7. The night of the proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> I hope I do this justice x  
> Thanks for reading x

As Bernie leads her Fiancée into their bedroom for the night.   
They slowly undress each other until they stand together completely naked looking at each other lovingly eye to eye.   
Bernie then gently leads Serena to the bed and lowers her down, shuffles Serena to the middle of the bed and lies next to her. She grabs her left hand and entwines their fingers together.

“Thank you Serena” she whispers as they look eye to eye; seeing into their souls. “Thank you for loving me, accepting me as I am, being my soul mate and my best friend. I cannot see my life being with anyone else apart from you.” Bernie fingers the engagement ring on Serena’s hand and kisses it then holds it to her chest above her heart.  
“I love you too Bernie; I never find it hard to love you because you accept me and all of my faults too; you have stuck with me through all of the bad times, even when I tried to push you all away; you never left my side, you waited for me to come back to you.” Bernie kisses her passionately then leaves the bed leaving Serena bewildered .

Bernie reaches into the drawer, she pulls out their double headed dildo and secures it firmly to her. She then reaches for the handcuffs; attaches them to Serena’s wrists and then to the bed. Bernie kisses her fiercely again, then scrapes her nails and finger tips from Serena’s collar bone to the bush of her pussy and back up again. She does this several times; Serena is panting and writhing trying to get any friction between her legs.  
Bernie then gets the blindfold and covers her eyes and again kisses her nose, her chin, the nape of her neck and then sucks at the pulse point of her neck until Serena lets out a loud moan.  
Bernie moves down the bed and scrapes her fingers down the outside of her legs until she reaches her knees; she then scrapes back up to her pussy on the inside of her thighs; Serena is now trying to beg through pants.   
“Be patient my darling, I promise I will give you what you want but in my time.” Bernie whispers in her ear, breathing in her scent.  
Serena feels the mattress move again and she can no longer feel Bernie by her side “Bernie” she whispers.

Her Fiancé drips what feels like warm oil all over Serena’s chest and stomach; she gently only using her fingertips and nails swishes it to cover every inch of her torso. Serena again moans loudly when she nips at her nipple never giving it a hard squeeze like she needs. Bernie does the same with the top of her thighs only stopping at the curls of her pussy.

Serena then feels Bernie get between her legs and noses the curls. She waits and waits “Bernie please, I can stand it anymore; I know that you worship me, Please Bernie!”   
With that she slowly opens up her pussy wide and delves her tongue into her hot wet core and laps the wetness up. Serena lifts her pelvis of the bed, jerking it high. Bernie places her hand and pushes it back down.   
Serena then feels 3 fingers slowly entering her core and a fluttering of her fingers, there feels like there is no friction so she again tries to lift her pelvis. Bernie again pushes her back down; as she does this Bernie gently places her teeth to her clit and adds pressure, then releases it, this is all happening while Bernie is slowly fingering her pussy. Just as she is about to climax, Bernie takes off all contact apart from her hands at the crease of her knees opening her wider.

The dildo slowly starts to fill her pussy. Serena is begging for some force behind it but she continues to enter her slowly; again Serena feels no friction, just stretching her easily.   
As the last quarter of the cock is about to enter her she stills again the places her hands on Serena’s and takes it either side of her head and sharply pushes the last of the cock in her. Serena screams Bernies name. Bernie then continues to fuck her hard, slamming in to her with such force they can feel their bodies slamming together.  
Serena comes quickly, then again and again and again. They only stop when Bernie has no more energy to carry on.

The cock is still buried deep in Serena’s core as Bernie cannot move apart from the twitches of her climax. They both are panting together; Bernie releases Serena’s hands from the handcuffs, takes off the blindfold and she grabs Bernies arse as she tries to roll her hips backwards and forwards. Bernie can feel the friction from her end of the dildo also buried deep inside her. Serena doesn’t stop until she feels Bernie climax again. She comes with a scream.  
They untangle themselves from each other, then releases the dildo from Bernie. The lie sated entangled in one another whispering words of love until they fall asleep.


	8. The Morning after

Serena is the first to start to stir from her sleep, she wipes the sleep from her eyes and pushes the blonde curls from Bernies face. She allows herself time to look at her now fiancé and relishes the thought that in 4 months she will be back home with her permanently. She would have someone to hold at night and wake up in the morning with; to chat and walk hand in hand, to make plans with about their wedding and their growing family.  
Serena starts to place gentle kisses to Bernies face and neck, she reaches her breasts and lightly massages them; Bernie starts to stir and breathlessly moans into Serena’s face.   
“Good morning my love” Serena says huskily.   
“Morning beautiful, I love the way you wake me up!”   
“Hmm”was Serena’s reply lowering her kisses down her body as she turns her fiancé onto her back. She opens her legs and places her whole body on top of Bernies. She gently rocks back and forward and after a few minutes they climax quietly together. None of it is done in a rush or loudly; They make love together sensually.  
They feel each other and caress with care and love.  
When they are both satisfied Serena leads Bernie to the shower to start all over agin. No conversation, just quietly adoring each others body, the touch that you feel right to the core of your soul. They climax again and again. When they are both finished they order breakfast and plan the day ahead.

“I think that you need to call your family, and I should call Jason!” Serena suggests whilst eating her breakfast in bed next to Bernie.  
She nods in agreement “There is one thing that we could try and do though.”  
Bernie states. Serena looks at her confused. “I think that we shouldn’t tell anyone else, especially at the hospital.”   
“But Bernie I want to shout it from the roof tops!” Serena says in amazement and excitement.  
“I know my love, we won’t deny anything, I just want to see who will guess first; I think that we should have a little fun and a wager on it; I’m thinking that we pick a person who will notice the ring first and the person who guesses wrong has to do a forfeit!” “Hmmm, interesting my love; do we get to pick one name or can we have several?” Bernie ponders and reaches for the complimentary note pad. “I think we should have 3 each, but as you said yes I will let you go first!”  
Serena picks Ric, Hansen and Lou. Bernie picks Dom, Lofty and Jason. “Jason, why Jason?” Serena asks puzzled. “Well he is family, but I think that he might pick up first. What do you say?”  
“That is a bet Ms Wolfe! What will be the forfeit? Can I choose yours now?” With a wiggle to her eyebrows and a flirtatious wink.  
Bernies eyes flash with excitement “Of course the future Mrs Wolfe, and I will pick yours. I want you to come to Nairobi with me for my final week. If I win of course!” Serena sits there open mouthed then smiles widely and nods in agreement.   
“Your forfeit my wife soon to be is for you to marry me before you leave.”  
Bernie now sits there open mouthed, after a short while she just nods and replies “That would be my pleasure” into a bruising kiss.

They pack up their belongings and heads home.   
The plans that they make for the next 10 days are relatively simple tasks, inviting people for tea and making sure that they have some ‘quality alone time’.  
Serena unpacks from their stay and Bernie starts to make their evening meal. The two of them move seamlessly around each other to finish their meal and places it in the oven to slow cook.  
The future Mrs Wolfe gently holds Bernies hand and looks her in the eye “I want you to have a ring too Bernie, if that is ok. I want you to wear a ring as a symbol of my love to you.” Serena pleads.   
Bernie has a suggestion “Shall we go now while we have the afternoon free?” Serena practically drags Bernie out of the house to the car and heads into the town centre before she can say perforated bowel!

Both of them are looking in the window when Henrick quietly sneaks up and them “Good afternoon ladies, how are you both?”   
Serena jumps and places her hands behind her back and replies hastily “very well Henrick, you?” He nods bids them a good afternoon and leaves.  
“That was a close call” Serena sighs. Bernie goes her usual shade of berry red and nods.   
“Why did you hide your hand, he is on your team after all” Bernie questions. “Ms Wolfe I think I should play fair and wait until I am at work tomorrow!” Bernie replies “We are at work tomorrow. I will be commandeering your office my love as I intend to make plans for my new job with my new wife!”   
Serena smiles widely and turns back to the window. They go inside and agree on a band with an engraved pattern going around the centre of the band. Simple but elegant.   
“While we are here, would you like to pick out our wedding rings? Bernie asks Serena.  
Serena tears up and nods. Bernies ring is part of a set so the wedding ring can be included. Serena decides to have hers match her engagement ring, so they would be back two days later to collect them.

They go to a coffee shop and discuss where they want to get married.   
“I thought that we need to wait 3 weeks for the bands to be read?” Bernie asks Serena. “Well I know that in special circumstances we can get them fast tracked if we use the hospitals prayer centre. I’m sure that we can speak to the Priest today if you like?”  
Bernie ponders a short while. “I think that we should wait until tomorrow. If we are seen talking to the Priest someone may guess before we have our fun.” Serena nods and agrees but states that she will be ringing her tomorrow morning in secret to arrange to meet at the end of her shift. Bernie was very happy with this.  
“Come on Mrs Wolfe lets see who wins then, let the battle commence.” Bernie says to Serena.

They head home to finish preparing and eating their evening meal, they enjoy the peace and quiet of the house and relax of the sofa; leaning against one another. Embracing the short time they have left before Bernie returns.  
They discuss what they would like to wear on their wedding day and they both agree it would be special to wear the outfits in which they got engaged in as no one else had seen them. They discuss how to tell Bernie’s children and they agree to do it at one of the planned meals one evening.   
“Bernie my love. You don’t expect us to spend the night before our wedding apart do you? Serena asks with a slight edge to her voice. “I wouldn’t like to my beautiful fiancé, but if that is what you want we can arrange something!” Bernie replies sheepishly. “NO Bernie! I have spent so much time away from you, I want to spend every night together until we have to part!” Serena begs.  
They both come together and kiss passionately until they can’t breathe “I think we should start as we mean to go on, don’t you Major?”  
Bernie practically pulls Serena of the sofa and drags her upstairs for another night of passion.


	9. Let the game begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is back at work.  
> And Bernie is trying to start to plan her new job. Trying is definitely the word!

They arrive together at the hospital hand in hand with plenty of time to get to Pulses for their mandatory coffee and pastries. They see the ‘motley crew’ as Bernie calls them and say their good mornings, just off from the reception of the hospital.   
“Good few days?” Serena asks them all as they enter the lift, her holding hands with Bernie with a knowing smirk on their faces.  
They all enjoy the small talk on the way to the ward. Serena and Bernie heads straight to the office who is then met with the evening locum consultant with for the briefing and handover.

Serena starts the ward round with Dom and Lofty, neither of which must have been paying any attention as neither of them comment on the ring!   
Bernie’s frustration is heightened but is excited as they are her picks and Dom knew she was planning on proposing before she returns to Nairobi.

Serena then approaches Ric and Henrick to discuss sharing the load of surgeries that are planned for the day; waving her left hand at the notice board. Bernie nervously watches the conversation and is relieved when neither of them notice.   
Serena starts her surgeries and places the ring in her locker for safekeeping with her neckless.

It will well into three quarters of the day and they are both trying to show off the ring without being direct about it. They both want to win.  
Next minute Serena and Bernie hear a loud voice coming onto the ward. As they both leave the office to find the source of the loud voice (knowing it was Jason and they haven’t spoken to him for 2 days). “Well then” he shouts across the ward and everyone stops to look at him. “Did she say yes Bernie, are you getting married?”   
All of the staff and patients ( and I mean everyone) stops in their tracks and look at them both; neither of them had prepared for this, Serena was wondering how Jason knew. They both flush red, lower their eyes to the floor then to one another, with a quick nod between them, Serena holds Bernies hand and show the ring together.   
“I knew you would say yes Aunty Serena, I told you didn’t I Bernie” He says smugly. Bernie tells Serena that she asked for Jason’s blessing before she came back, that this was the reason why she came back!   
Serena tears up as they are congratulated by their friends. A small whack to Bernie’s arm and tells her lovingly “I’m not going to trust you again! You keep surprising me you old romantic.”  
They share a chaste kiss and return to their work. Just a few short hours later they were due to meet with the hospitals Priest.   
“Shall we still go? Technically neither of us won.” Serena asks Bernie.   
“I think that we should, then we can have our honeymoon in Nairobi, that way we both have what we wanted. That is if you still want to, I mean, umm, get married sooner, erm!” Bernie gets flustered and Serena just grins at her. After a few minutes of torture and panic for Bernie and amusement for Serena they head down to see the Priest as arranged and then head to see Ms Tate and then HR to request a week off for Serena.  
All is well and agreed, they will marry the day before Bernie needs to head back to Nairobi and Serena will go with her and return to start their lives together.  
Serena then gets into planning mode “We have only 8 days to get everything ready………We are getting married in 9 days!!!!!!” She squeals at Bernie. “Erm Serena, haven’t we just planned everything, well apart from the flights for you I mean, but I will get them sorted now!” Bernie asks looking puzzled.  
“Well I want flowers, the kids need outfits, I need to make sure that I will be sexy for you!!!” She finally growls at Bernie.  
Bernie agrees and helps her to start the planning.

There was only one factor they hadn’t thought of………….that was the birth of Jason’s and Greta’s baby. It was due on they day of their wedding.


	10. Planning their wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan their wedding with a little help.  
> A shopping trip is in order too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the storyline

Planning their wedding.

1)Tell the kids.  
Bernie and Serena invites Jason, Greta, Cam and Charlie to have a celebration meal. They go into detail about Bernies return and the upcoming wedding. Diaries are co-ordinated for shopping trips, hair dressing appointments (along with a few surprises with the beautician) and times to arrive for the ceremony.   
Cam asks them “Can we have a hen night?” Bernie replies vigorously “No Cam! No Hen night! Its too short notice and we need to stay sober!” Serena sighs of relief but states that they can have a family meal - including AAU family - together after the wedding! A post wedding meal.   
“Why aren’t you having a wedding reception?” Charlie asks. Serena replies simply we shall have a proper reception when we return from Nairobi, when we are together forever!”  
“I understand Aunty Serena” Jason nods along with Greta.  
With the meal over and all arrangements made between them, they part their separate ways and enjoy their night together (*wink* if you know what I mean!! *Wink*).

2). Sort out the invites.  
They agree on ‘the kids’ as they are now collectively known, Fletch and Fletchlings, Hansen, Dom, Lofty, Ric, Lou, Donna and out of politeness they invite Ms Tate.  
“Serena, do you mind if I ask Dom to be my best man and Cam to give me away?” Serena tears up and nods emphatically.   
“I would like Jason to give me away and we can share Charlie as a bridesmaid, erm, if you don’t mind.”   
Bernie agrees but with one suggestion; that they have an artist to do a drawing of them on their wedding day that includes Elinor in it. With that Serena breaks down into the arms of Bernie holding her locket that Bernie purchased.   
“Serena my love, it was only a suggestion to show you that she will be with us on our special day!”   
Serena quickly replies sobbing “My lovely caring Bernie, I would love that; you keep surprising me with your romantic ideas and gifts. You make me love you even more!”   
Bernie holds her tight until she stops crying. They both make the arrangement for the artist to do the drawing and picks out a nice picture of Ellie so the artist can include her.  
“Is there anyone else you want to invite Bernie any army mates?” Serena asks. Bernie shakes her head as all of her family will be invited and throws the question back to her. “No my love, the same as you; we have invited everyone.”

3). Arrange the secret gifts to one another.  
They plan a shopping trip but not together. They plan to pick each other one wedding gift, but they can only exchange them after the wedding.   
Serena goes first, she heads to a jewellers (where they had their rings from). Serena chooses dog tags in platinum. She arranges to have it engraved with their names on and their wedding date on one side and ‘My love for you knows no bounds’ on the other side.  
On the second tag, she has the children name on including Ellies. 

Bernies gift is somewhat quite different. She goes to the travel agent and books a 2 week all inclusive holiday to a private island in the Maldives. She arranges a personal butler and chef for their stay along with activities i.e. massages and a helicopter ride over the Maldives.   
She speaks to Abigail and agrees that they shall do this in November. Bernie tells Abigail that they got together officially in the November so it would be a 2 for 1 gift to Serena.

With that they hide their gifts away from one another. Bernie gives hers to Cam, knowing that Serena would never go to him and ask for any details. Serena puts hers in her locker at work. She intends to give it to Bernie straight after the ceremony.

4) Organise the meal.  
In some respect that should be quite easy (so you would think); but they can’t agree on a place.   
Serena wants it at the restaurant of their first date, but Bernie is against it as it is their private place! Bernie wants to hire a hog roast in their garden but Serena rightly points out that they would have to do most of the work and cleaning afterwards. She also points out that she is leaving the following morning until she arrives to start their ‘sort of honeymoon!’

They sit there quietly contemplating where to suggest next. They both look at one another simultaneously and say together “the manor house where we got engaged.”   
Bernie calls the owner and arranges the meal for them and their family along with taxi’s to get everyone home.

After an evening of planning they head to bed.  
Bernie decides that she wants to do a bit of role play this evening!

She takes Serena into the study and asks her to wait there until she returns. Serena huffs and was about to protest until she sees how dark Bernies eyes have gone along with a playful tone to her voice. 

Bernie returns in her fatigues (as previously promised). Serena growls “Heeeellllllooooo Maaaajjjjjoooorrr!”   
“Private Campbell I think that you have been lacking on your physical exams, as I see here that you have not been attending your appointments! Why is that Private” Bernie sternly says standing directly in front of Serena, who is currently holding onto the desk for dear life, hoping her legs can keep her upright.  
“Erm Major” she squeaks with a smirk on her lips “I have been waiting for you to come and fetch me personally. There is only one doctor for me.” As she tries to speak in one sentence while looking up and down the ‘Major’ with lustful eyes.  
“Well Private I think we should commence the exam straight away; as I have a free appointment, don’t you?” Bernie purrs a whole octave lower that her normal voice.  
Serena nods and tries to control her panting. She can’t speak, she is excited and so turned on she could just cum without being touched.  
“What are you waiting for Private, STRIP NOW!” Bernie growls, lowers herself to her knees; helps her along by pulling down her trousers in one pull without undoing them, she pushes Serena to lean on the edge of the desk and pulls off her trousers, pants and shoes.   
Whilst Bernie is doing this Serena is quickly undoing her shirt, takes off her vest and takes off her bra.  
Serena stands in front of Bernie completely naked and waits for the next command.  
“I want you on the desk Private, legs open and up in the air, NOW!”   
Serena lifts herself up on the desk and lies back legs held in the air with her hands at the nape of her knees holding herself open for Bernie, panting with arousal.  
Bernie goes to the opposite side of the desk and pulls out an anal bullet and the large strap on from out of the draw. She looks to Serena for confirmation that she wants this; she knows its going to be fast and hard.   
Serena begs “Please Major”. Bernie puts on the strap on, on and kisses her until they cant breathe. Bernie roughly grabs Serena’s breasts and manipulates them until they are sensitive, hard and perky.  
She then goes back around to her pussy and slaps it several times until she can see the wetness starting to drip from it.   
The anal bullet is then turned on and inserted into her pussy to get lubricated and then is swiftly and harshly entered into Serena’s arse.   
Serena shouts “Fuck Bernie” and pants her way through an orgasm.   
Bernie waits until she has calmed down, she gently smooths the wetness all over her labia with the dildo getting it lubricated along the way.   
She then pushes Serena slightly up the desk, climbs on and over her; she holds onto Serena’s shoulder, positions the dildo at the entrance of her pussy and slams it in her all the way.   
Serena again shouts Bernies name like a prayer, Bernie ever so slowly takes it out of her pussy and rams it back in. This happens several times until Serena is begging for release “I need more Bernie, I need to cum but I need more, Please Bernie Please”.   
With that Bernie goes hell for leather, hard and fast; until Serena comes again and again. She then gets of the desk and tell Serena “to turn over and place her legs on the floor and hold on tight.” Bernie nudges her feet further apart, lines the dildo up again and starts to pump the dildo hard again. Serena is asking for it harder as her clit is rubbing on the edge of the desk and Bernie increases the strength of her pummelling into her; she squeezes her arse and slightly pulls the cheeks apart. Serena is crying in ecstasy and Bernie is promising to carry on until she tells her to stop and shouting words of adoration.  
Bernie finally stops when Serena pushes her away trying to come down from the aftershocks of back to back orgasms. 

Bernie turns and lifts Serena into an embrace, Serena wraps her legs arounds her and holds her tight until the aftershocks stop.   
“I hope that was alright my love, its been so long since we did that sort of thing, so rough and hard”. Serena holds her face so they are nose to nose and replies “my love, you know I love it like that, it has always satisfied my needs, but I want to give you some release too; but not tonight!” She chuckles and continues “You are mine tomorrow, so be prepared!”

Together they head into the bedroom, put the toys away and fall into a deep sleep together.

7 Days to go!


	11. Serena's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Hope you enjoy x

Serena has a rough day at work. Bernie has been in meetings with the CEO and the Board Members all day, they didn’t even get to have lunch together. Jason hasn’t stopped ringing her with concern for Greta and the baby - even though Greta was perfectly ok (So told by Greta herself). There has been an influx of patients all of which needed emergency surgery there and then and to top it all off Ric decided to call in sick!

Serena was so ‘pissed off’ that she immediately tore Bernie’s head off when she asked her if she was ready to go!   
Her shift was over an hour ago and Bernie waited for her in her office.  
“I’m sorry Bernie, I have just had such a shit day!” Serena says while pulling Bernie into a hug.   
“Would you like to go for a drink at Albies before we head home?” Bernie asks while comforting her fiancé. Serena shakes her head and holds out her hand “Take me home Bernie, just please take me home.”   
Bernie thinks that she is not going to have any fun tonight, she thinks that Serena is rightly tired and not in the right frame of mind to have any sexual fun. 

How wrong she was. Tonight she is in for a treat.

It all starts as soon as they get through the front door. Serena pushes Bernie into the kitchen all the way to the counter top / breakfast bar.   
“Hands on there and spread your legs” Serena quietly but firmly whispers in her ear.  
Bernie has learned that the quieter Serena orders her to do things the more sexually aroused she is; Serena plans to show Bernie how aroused she is and has been all day!  
Serena very slowly undresses her down to her underwear. She rakes her nails from her collar bone to her belly button. Bernie is squirming and moans in appreciation .

Serena gets down on her knees, lifts one of her legs over her shoulder and again slowly very slowly licks the hood of her pussy and flicks it over her clit. Bernie again is moaning louder and moves her pelvis to try and get more pressure to where she wants, no needs it. Serena pulls back and whispers “you need to keep still otherwise I will stop! However you can scream as loudly as you want!” She returns to the gentle stirring of her pussy.  
It takes a while but Bernie has one of the hardest orgasms she has ever had and coats her face with cum.   
It is dripping off her face onto her nice white blouse that is currently going see-through.

Serena stands up places her hands on top of Bernies to keep them in place “You need to clean me up Ms Wolfe, you seemed to have made a mess!” She purrs as Bernie launches her mouth to hers and throughly cleans her up all the way down to her top of her cleavage.

When Bernie finishes, Serena opens her shirt and rolls up her sleeves, she doesn’t take it off, she leaves it open!   
She takes off her trousers then her knickers and flies them through to the laundry room.

“Ms Wolfe are you hungry?” Bernie nods and pants hard. Serena walks over to the table and tells her to lie down on it.   
Bernie doesn’t question it she does as he has asked; Serena climbs onto the table also and hovers her pussy over her fiancé’s face. Bernie puts her hands on her hips and tries to lower Serena to her down.  
Serena lifts herself up and takes Bernies hand and places the on the edge of the table “Keep the there Ms Wolfe!” Bernie complies and Serena lowers herself to her face. As a ‘good girl’ Bernie earnestly eats her out until she comes not once but twice.   
After a period of getting their breaths under control Serena pulls Bernie off the table and silently pulls her upstairs to the bedroom.

Serena pushes Bernie on the bed as she grabs their favourite double headed dildo, she straps it on tight, lubes it generously and holds Bernies legs as far apart as she could. Lifting her arse slightly as goes.  
Serena lets go of one leg to position the dildo into the entrance of her pussy, holds back onto the leg again and slowly enters her. She stills and allows Bernie to accustom to its size, after a few moments she starts to pump in and out of Bernie.   
With a loud moan and wail Bernie asks Serena “don’t stop baby, please don’t stop. Just there baby, oh my god” and then convulses into another strong orgasm.

Serena collapses on top of her with the dildo still deep inside Bernie.  
She gently rocks it into Bernie, just short soft thrusts and slowly increases them in pace and strength.   
When Bernie can breathe again she starts to vigorously pump in and out, only using her hips as she plasters her to half onto Bernie causing all over tingling sensation. “Tell me when you are close baby, I want to come together” Serena pants “I’m so close……..now baby I have to cum now.”  
And so they do, with sloppy kisses and sweaty bodies, fully sated.

“I like it when you have bad days at work baby.” Bernie tells Serena; she chuckles and states “you have better getting used to bad days because we will be having them together. Then how good would the sex be then?” Bernie honks out a loud laugh and says “I think that we need to have a plan in place. Including shopping for more toys!”   
“I suppose another shopping trip then my love.” Serena smiles. They both finish off undressing and fall into a deep sleep.

6 days to go.


	12. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of shopping fun for the ladies.  
> But they get caught out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short one, but you will hopefully have a laugh at the ladies expense.

Chapter 12.

Shopping Trip.

Serena has most of the afternoon off so drags Bernie shopping! Bernie moans all the way into town, all of the walk around town until she arrives at a shop! A particular shop indeed. A sex shop!  
Bernie frown is turned upside down; to the cheesiest grin going.  
Now it is Bernies turn to drag Serena around! 

They meet Sophie who greets them when entering and tells them to ‘holla’ if they need any help.  
“I think we need to split up my love, just for a few minutes!” Bernie suggests with a twinkle in her eye.   
“Why do we need to do that?” Serena retorts playfully.  
“Well my lovely, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife to be - very shortly. I think we should buy something for our wedding night!” Serena gets on the same page and kisses her on the cheek.   
“Well I will go and chat to Sophie for 5 minutes and then we can swap over!” She says with a loud smack to Bernie’s arse.  
As agreed after 5 minutes and selecting her item she swaps over from Serena and chats to Sophie while paying for her toy!  
Her fiancé does exactly the same, but when Serena pays, Bernie stands outside the shop waiting for her.

When Serena exits the shop she finds a rather embarrassed Bernie and Cam! Apparently Cam has seen them enter the shop and waited outside for them!   
“What ya got there mum?” Was what he shouted from the corner of the shop! Bernie nearly jumped 5 feet in the air and nearly killed him with her flailing hands!  
Bernie stumbled to say a few jumbled words to Cam when Serena came out! “I hope you haven’t brought the same things Serena!” Cam says as Serena. She looked up startled and was just about to shut the door behind her. Instead after seeing and hearing Cam she rushes back in the shop, puts her full weight on the inside door and slides to the floor. Sophie looks over the till and shouts “you ok there love?”  
Serena continues to panic when Bernie tries to enter but finds she can’t open the door. “Serena where are you?” Bernie shouts through the door.   
“I think she may have passed out!” Sophie chuckles a response.  
“Serena, come on please!” Bernies voice is now desperate.  
“Give me a min Bernie. I will be ok, my legs have given way thats all.” She pants and tries to shuffle away from the door to let Bernie in.  
Bernie explains to Sophie why she (they) are in such a state, who in response laughs out loud, that in turn starts both Bernie and Serena laughing or honking in Bernies case.

When eventually leaving the shop (Sophie making sure no-one else is outside) they head home in silence, apart from glancing at each other and giggling to themselves.

When Cam gets home, whats the first thing he does……..yes, you’re right. He rings Charlie who has great pleasure in texting her mum asking for tips on what to buy at the sex shop!  
Bernie groans when she sees the text message and Serena blushes and replies 7 inch high heeled latex boots, latex black shorts (crotchless) and a latex top with the bust cut out!  
This time it was Bernies turn to blush “SERENA!” She squealed.  
“What my love? You know what I say…….don’t ask a question if you don’t want an honest answer! Or in this case a previous item brought answer!!!!”  
Charlie texts back MUM!!!! I now have an image that won’t get out of my head - or several images. 

They decide in the future when going to the sex shop they are to check before entering and exiting the shop to make sure that no-one they know is there!

 

5 days to go.


	13. The night before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what is coming up!

Bernie has stayed at home all day working on the finer details of her new upcoming job and the plans for the next day - the day she gets to marry her beautiful, gorgeous, sexy girlfriend and soul mate.  
They had discussed wether to go out for a meal at the place of their first date but decided against it as they wanted to be clear headed for the following day; and that wouldn’t happen as they always enjoy a few bottles when they go to the restaurant.  
So Bernie the ever romantic decides to make her own plans for their last night as a single person.

Bernie places fairy lights along the curtain poles in the hallway, front room and dining room / kitchen. She downloaded their favourite love songs and plays them on a loop in the background - loud enough to hear but not too loud to shout over when declaring their love for one another.  
Roses are sent to Serena at work with the words ‘tomorrow my love you will become my wife but you have always been my soul mate, Love Bernie x’  
Tea lights are dotted around the table and settings are placed so they sit as close to each other as possible.  
Bernie cooks a three course meal. Starter - Scollops with smokey bacon and asparagus. Main - Beef Wellington, mash potatoes, assortment of spring vegetables and a red wine sauce. Pudding - Eton mess (a sharer).  
Finally she goes upstairs to their ensuite and places fairy lights and tea lights around the room, places Serena’s favourite bath oils in and runs it as Serena will be home anytime now.

Bernie is eagerly waiting outside for Serena when she arrives. She kisses her lightly and welcomes her home then covers Serena’s eyes with a scarf and gently leads her upstairs “trust me Serena, I want to surprise you.” Serena allows her to be guided upstairs; when she reaches the bedroom Bernie takes of the scarf. Bernie takes Serena silently into the ensuite and receives a passionate kiss from her. “You take a bath, your tea will be ready in half an hour and make sure you put on your pyjamas, they are laid out on the bed.” Serena nods again kisses her and Bernie leaves her to it.  
Bernie goes back to the bedroom and changes herself to silk shorts and silk thin strapped top pyjamas.

Half an hour later and first course just placed on the table, Bernie goes to fetch Serena to escort her downstairs again blindfolded into the kitchen.  
This time Serena starts to tear up and pulls her into a chaste kiss as they sit down, both touching at all times from arms, thighs and their legs entangled under the table.  
The first two courses goes down a treat and they decide to take a little break before eating the dessert!  
Bernie wraps her arms around Serena’s waist and walks into the front room. They decide to dance for a while as close as they can for several dances then they collapse of the sofa; lying side by side enjoying chaste kisses and wandering hands discussing what they are looking forward to the following day.  
About 2 hours later Bernie asks Serena if she is ready for dessert. “Yes my love then we can head to bed. I’m going to need my beauty exercise regime to start and plenty of sleep ready for tomorrow.” Serena replies in the most sultry voice Bernie has ever heard.  
“My love we will be eating dessert in bed! No cutlery allowed - apart from a small spoon; and definitely no dishes!” Bernie replies as she is getting the strawberries, whipped cream, ice-cream and strawberry sauce on a tray to heads upstairs.  
Bernie has never seen Serena strip off so fast in the kitchen and runs upstairs to fast shouting “you can eat first!” Bernie rushes upstairs and is very pleased when Serena is naked and spread eagled on the bed waiting for her.

The first thing that is placed on Serena was the ice-cream. This was placed between her breasts and on her belly button. Next was the whipped cream that is squirted on her nipples, on her collar bone and just above the bone of her pelvis bone. The third thing un-carefully placed on Serena was the strawberry sauce that is drizzled all over her breasts, stomach and collar bones. Finally the strawberries not placed on Serena but is swiped to mix the cream, ice-cream and sauce together then proceeded to eat said strawberries.   
Bernie took great pleasure in sucking the left over cream off her nipples, taking long swipes over the sauce and then back over the area as not to leave too much stickiness. Finally she gets to the melted ice-cream; Bernie firstly uses her fingers and licks them like she has Serena’s cum all over them, then she sucks her body hard all over, leaving love bites on her stomach and the edges of her breasts.   
Then they swap over Serena does exactly the same to / on Bernie.

When all of the dessert has been eaten they go back for a shower!   
They fully enjoy washing each other and caressing each other from their hair to their feet.

After the shower they head back to the bedroom, Bernie gets the double headed dildo, sits on the bed with her back to the headboard guiding Serena to sit on the dildo. There is no rush or harshness to their movements, just slow smooth love making. Bernie holding onto Serena’s hips guiding her up and down the shaft, kissing as much as they can and caressing their breasts until they both cum together. Bernie shuffles to the end of the bed and raises herself up with Serena wrapping her legs around Bernie. She lowers Serena gently on the bed and continue to enjoy the sensual experience until they come again.   
Serena undoes the straps of the dildo and attaches it to herself, she places Bernie on her stomach and wraps her from to Bernies back, she guides the dildo into Bernie and again enjoys the love making process until they cum again.  
This was all done in near silence, quiet moans and “I love yous”. Just them both knowing each other so well that they know when they have both been satisfied.  
When both enjoyed Serena’s ‘beauty exercise regime’ to full completion they fall asleep tangled together.

 

1 More sleep to go.


	14. It should be their Wedding day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well nothing ever goes smoothly in the lives of Serena and Bernie.  
> Why should today be any different?  
> Do they manage to get married before Bernie returns to Nairobi?

They are both awaken to the sound of Serena’s   
alarm clock blasting out Chris Evans’ dulcet tones. As they stir Serena kisses Bernie “good morning beautiful. You ready to make me your wife ‘Major’?”  
“Most definitely Ms Campbell, well not for long Mrs Wolfe!” Bernie smirks into the kiss.

They both get up and enjoy a lazy breakfast and wait for their children to arrive. First thing on the agenda is to go to the beauticians / hairdressers. Several hours later they return back to the house to get changed.

“Serena have you heard from Jason. He said he would be here by now?” Bernie shouted up to Serena who was getting ready.  
“No I haven’t and his phone is going to voicemail too! It has been all morning.” Was Serena’s reply. Serena checks Greta’s number and again goes straight to voicemail; Bernie tries Alan (Jasons friend and old carer) and he hasn’t heard anything either, as far as he knew he was meeting them all at the house to get ready.  
Cam goes to Greta’s and Jason’s house and no-one is home, according to their neighbour they left an hour ago with suitcases packed.  
When Cam returns with the news Serena starts to panic. Several phone calls later and still going to voicemail both Serena and Bernie send Cam to the cemetery; Jason sometimes goes there if he gets overwhelmed or wants to update his mum and Ellie on what is happening in their lives.  
Still no sign of Jason. 

*********Lightbulb moment**********

“Somebody ring maternity NOW!” Serena bellows downstairs. So Charlie does, and yes they are in the maternity ward, and Greta is in labour.

Bernie, Serena, Charlie and Cam (who is driving) rush to the hospital.

**********T - 2 hours until wedding!****************

When they arrive at the hospital Cam and Charlie stay at Pulses for a coffee and Serena with Bernie both dressed for their wedding arrive on the ward.  
Jason comes out and explains that he didn’t and doesn't want to stop the wedding so that is why he didn't call them. Greta is apparently not happy about him riding Serena or Bernie; she said that they should be informed at least.  
Serena speaks to Fleur - the Consultant, and tells them that she isn’t far off and they can wait in the reception or at Pulses. They decide to stay on the ward and tells Jason to fetch them if they want them to be there.

1 hour passes and there is only 1 hour until they are supposed to get married.

“What do you want to do Serena? Do you want to get married if Jason isn’t there? Because he will be needed here!” Bernie whispers to Serena.   
“I don’t know Bernie………I won’t have Ellie and he is the only family I have left apart from you.” Bernie nods and tells her that they can get married when they return from Nairobi together. That she can still come out for her final week and they would return together to start their lives as they mean to go on, together.  
Serena points out nicely “Bernie when we get back from Nairobi then it will be all hands on deck for your new job and the Mobile Ambulance Trauma Unit. We would have to wait a couple of months at least! I do want to get married I really do, but I don’t know when we can do it.”

Bernie thinks for a while and Serena puts her head on Bernie’s shoulder as they hear a loud shout from Greta’s room and then a high pitched cry from the newborn.  
Both Bernie and Serena run to the door and look through the window arm in arm trying to see the new arrival. They eventually see Greta cradling the newborn, Jason hovering over them looking lovingly at his girlfriend and newborn baby.  
The midwife wraps the baby up in blankets and hands the child over to Jason. Greta tells him to take their girl to show Serena and Bernie. They both cry when he hands her over for a short cuddle each.

Jason reminds them that they have 40 minutes before they get married.   
“the wedding is off” Bernie tells him. Lets just say he doesn’t take this news very well. After a rather loud vocal and floundering arm movements telling off from Jason, they both agree to get married; but are going to push it back an hour as they want him and Greta there too.  
Jason speaks to Greta and then to Fleur who all agree as long as a nurse attends as well then Greta can attend the wedding too, which means that he will go and give his ‘favourite aunty’ away to his new ‘2nd favourite aunty’. He leaves them to go back into the room to get changed.

Bernie rings Cam and he starts to rearrange the plans, informs all of the guests, picks up the flowers from home (as Bernie forgot to pick them off - not like they had anything else to worry about) and finally dragged the Brides away to finish up getting ready. Bernie choses the on call room and Serena choses the AAU changing room.

************* It’s finally the wedding.**************

The nurse escorts Greta down to the chapel, Jason goes to Serena, Cam goes to Bernie and Charlie waits outside for them both to arrive.  
Charlie walks first down the aisle, followed by Bernie and Cam then Serena and Jason.  
All of their friends give big smiles and waves as they walk past and when they finally meet at the altar they join their hands.

“Together we FINALLY join get to witness Bernie and Serena join hands in marriage. They have shown us that love is love, soul mates have come together and enemies can become friends. Friendship is the most important thing in a marriage, without friendship there is no backbone for them to fall back on when times are tough.”  
Bernie wipes the tears from Serena’s cheeks and asks her if she is ok to continue. She nods and smiles “happy tears my love”. With a nod from Bernie to the Priest for her continue; she carries on.  
“Do you Bernice Griselda Wolfe take thee Serena Wendy Campbell to be thy lawful wedded wife?”  
“I will” with a peck to her lips.  
“Do you Serena Wendy Campbell take thee Bernice Griselda Wolfe to be thy lawful wedded wife?”  
“I will” again with a small kiss.  
“The reply to the next part will be said jointly. Do you honour, love, cherish and stay faithful until death do you part?”  
They reply together “I do”.  
“It gives me great pleasure to declare you Wife and Wife, Major and Mrs Wolfe. You make kiss your bride Major!” The priest chuckles as they are both already snogging the life out of one another to a cheer from all of their guests.

With congratulations all around and a few photos taken they leave the chapel.  
Bernie and Serena send their guests off to the manor house to start the celebration. When everyone has left they both turn to Jason and Greta who can’t leave the hospital yet.  
“If I can Greta and Jason I would like a family photo, if we go back up to the maternity ward then we can include your beautiful baby girl”. Serena asks.  
Greta nods and replies “her name is Ellie.” Serena stands there in shock and as her knees gives way Bernie manages to hold her upright. Greta continues “Is that OK Serena? That we name our baby after Elinor, but we want to her to have the name that Elinor was know as…….and that was Ellie.”  
“I would be an honour for you to name your baby after Elinor, but only if that is what you both want.” She replies cuddling Jason then Greta in turn.  
Her full name will be “Ellie Margret Haynes.” Jason informs them.

They head up to the ward and have their first family photo’s including baby Ellie. Serena and Bernie tells them that they will have the photos retaken when Bernie gets back from Nairobi and they will buy a beautiful outfit for their niece. Both Greta and Jason agrees to this and Greta asks them if they can all go shopping together, it would be their first family outing together!

Bernie and Serena head to the Manor House via Fletch and the kids who has kindly waited for them. More photos are taken and food is eaten. A celebration of their marriage with their AAU family and their children.

A toast is made by Hansen who again has Serena in tears when they toast Ellie. 

Then Bernie surprises Serena with a speech of her own.  
“My darling wife, I firstly want to thank you for being my friend, my soul mate and now my wife!”   
Whoops from the crowd.  
“My life was empty until I came here; I was all mangled, patched up and let back out to the world trying to see what I am going to do next. I was lucky that there was a position here at Holby and I agreed to start my new life here. Then there you were on my first day a vision for sore eyes. Shouting at the mechanic because you needed your car today and it was steaming!”A chuckle from their audience and Serena.  
“I fell in love with you there, just outside our place of work. I jumped at the chance to see you at every opportunity; then to be offered a place on AAU with ‘the queen herself’ I wouldn’t let this go. We fought over treatment, we arm wrestled over who gets to operate and we fell in love.”AHHHH’s from the guests.  
“As you said ‘i frighten the life out of you’ and buggered off to Ukraine but you still kept on loving me for who I am. As much as Guy and Ollie fixed my bones and sewn me up; you made my life complete. Our road has been tough but our love is strong and will last forever. So thank you my love. I love you and cannot wait to spend the rest of out lives together when I get back from Nairobi.”Bernie pulls Serena up and kisses her with passion “Get a room” is shouted by Fletch.  
“So my friends please raise a glass to my wife, Mrs Serena Wendy Wolfe”.  
Cheers and raised glasses.   
They move to the ballroom to dance the night away.


	15. The wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know this chapter is NSFW!  
> What else would they be doing on their wedding night and it being their last night together for 11 weeks xx

Serena and Bernie manage to stumble through the front door tangled together kissing and touching any body part within reach. A loud goodbye and congratulations went unacknowledged by the pair as Cam and Charlie drove off.

As soon as the door closed Bernie picked Serena up, wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed her against the door.  
There was no room to take their clothes off or placing their hands between them so Bernie grabbed Serena’s arse and rocked her hips to try to get some friction going. Serena held Bernies hair so tightly guiding her to her mouth and then down her neck. Both moaning loudly and protesting a little as they are both still being dressed!

Bernie carries Serena through the hallway and up the stairs into their bedroom. 

On their bed is two gifts. The ones they brought one another as their wedding gift to each other. Bernie carefully places Serena down and hands her the envelope when she sat next to her.

“Major I do hope its not a voucher! You well know I disapprove of vouchers as a gift!” Serena says with a raised eyebrow then a cheeky wink to her wife. “I think you need to open it first! Before you give me a disappointing look Mrs Wolfe!” Serena smiles “say that again, well the last bit!” Bernie leans to whisper in her ear “Mrs Wolfe.”  
Serena growls and makes short work of attacking her neck, her present all forgot about for now. Well that was until Serena felt something digging into her shoulder. When she realised it was Bernies gift, they briefly brake apart. As she opens the envelope the first thing she saw was the flights; From Bristol to Gan International Airport. “Where is that Bernie?” She looks at her wife puzzled.  
Bernie reaches under the bed for the travel brochure and shows her where they will be going; “The Maldives” Bernie tells her. The next thing Serena does was to notice the date of the flight the 22nd November; “Thats the day before you came back from Ukraine! The day before we got together!”   
Bernie smiles at her “Yes my love a triple present, our anniversary celebration, our proper honeymoon with no work and my wedding present to you……..2 whole weeks together alone on our own private island!” She says smugly.   
Serena still hasn’t spoken since noticing the date……… “You mean I quite literally get you to myself for a whole 2 weeks?” Bernie nods again “OMG Major I love you!”  
Serena then goes to hand her wedding gift over but then tries to retreat. “What is wrong Serena? I’m sure I would love your gift”. Serena sits and contemplates what to do after a short while she speaks “this gift seems insignificant now Bernie, after your wonderful gift to me.…erm for us……I think I will save it and get you another gift!”  
Bernie lifts her chin so she looks her in the eyes “Serena my beautiful wife, nothing you give me is ever insignificant. The fact you got it with me in mind I am sure it will be perfect. My gift to you was rather selfish really; I wanted to make sure that we spend the time together ‘ALONE’ as we never have done that before. It has always evolved around work or family. So please may I have my first gift from my wife?” Her eyes never leaves Serena’s but conveys such love and want for her wife.

Serena hands over her gift and again lowers her head while she opens the small velvet box. Bernie takes it out from underneath the cushion and inspects it closely. “Serena, I love it, I really do! Why would you not think I would ever not love my gift. The names on here mean so much to me; the inscription shows me ‘our love for each other has no bounds’ you are so very right.” Serena starts to lift her head and smiles at Bernie.   
“There is one thing though Mrs Wolfe!” Serena starts to lower her head again when Bernie places the tags in her hand “Look at the date. Its a good job we got married today otherwise it would have the wrong wedding date on it!” Serena burst out laughing with tears in her eyes. “I never thought of that!” Serena places the tags around her wife's neck and kisses it where it hangs between her breasts. “I love you Major”.

Bernie rises off the bed and kneels down on the floor, she has a small rummage under the bed for their other 2 special gifts to each other.   
The ones from the sex shop.  
This time they open them together. Serena’s gift was first; it was a large glass dildo that can be attached to the strap on that they already have. “According to Sophie we shouldn’t use the strap on for the first few goes as it is completely rigid, until we get used to it!”   
Bernie is in awe of the glass dildo. She seductively runs it though her hands and over her neck, down to the top of her breasts.   
“I think that you are going to be my new 2nd favourite toy” she talks to the dildo. Serena chuckles “erm Bernie, what do you mean your 2nd favourite toy?” Bernie pushes Serena to the bed and straddles her “you my beautiful Mrs Wolfe are my 1st favourite toy! And I hope you enjoy being my little plaything in a short while.” Serena growls and pulls her down fully on top of her and they kiss like their life depended on it for some time.  
“I would like to see your gift now Major!” Serena pants whilst trying to sit up. Bernie sits back next to her and gives her the bag.  
Serena coughs then flushes bright red.   
Bernie has purchased a selection of rope, straps and what looks like an instruction book on ‘Japanese rope bondage!’   
“Really Bernie you want to learn bondage?” 

This time it was Bernie who tried to reclaim the gift. She almost did until Serena grabbed the book again, flipped herself onto her stomach with her legs swinging in the air and started to flick though the pages.   
“Forget it Serena its a bad idea!” Bernie says rather abruptly.   
“Oh contraire my dear wife, its a new skill I will be able to use……..then you will be my play toy; when you cant move and I will have all of the power over you! I will see how loud I can make you scream!” 

Now Bernie nearly falls to the floor in an erotic state! The thought of being so tied up she cant move, then enjoying the sensation of Serena teasing and fucking her at her pleasure; nearly makes her cum!  
“However as you are due on a plane in a few hours I think that we should save this until you, I mean we gets back from Nairobi. It will also give me plenty of time to do some research!”  
That was it; Bernie was having her first orgasm of the night and all through the sultry voice her wife promising to tie her up and fuck her senseless.

When Bernie manages to regain some sort of composure they start their married life by quickly stripping each other down to the bare skin apart from the garter that is currently staying on Serena’s thigh. “That stays on for now Mrs Wolfe……….” Bernie growls and twangs it.  
This time its Serena who pins down Bernie.   
She showers her with verbal affection and kisses her from her neck all the way down to the her pussy. Serena places herself between her thighs and begins a torturous attack on it! “Sere………Serena………please I need………oh god……..i need you inside me……..please fuck me……..ugh!” Was all that Bernie could get out before Serena reaches for the glass dildo.  
Serena glides it up and down the outside of the labia and then slowly pushes it in while rotating it as she goes.   
“Har………hard……………Serena please………i…need……” Bernie was begging until Serena leaned over her to look directly in her eyes as she as she compresses her to the mattress; she starts a punishing thrust and twist then out and back in hard.   
It only took about 6 thrusts before Bernie screams as she comes hard squirting all over Serena legs. Serena doesn’t stop though! She always says one is never enough, so her continuing and constant hard thrusts of the glass dildo in Bernies pussy send her quickly again into another loud hard squirting orgasm.  
Serena this time stops the thrusts, just leaves enough pressure on it to make sure its deep in her and will not allow it to come out while trying to recover through the aftershocks of her orgasm.  
When Bernie finally stops twitching Serena slowly pulls it out and starts to deep throat to clean all of her juices off; then proceeds to kiss her wife thoroughly.

Bernie after a short while gets up unsteadily off the bed and reaches for the strap on!   
“I know that she said not to but I think we should be ok baby.” Serena nods in excitement as she sees her wife attach herself to the glass dildo.  
“On all fours my love. I want you hard and fast!” Serena did as she was asked. Bernie firstly used her mouth on her pussy to ensure she was wet enough to take in the large rigid toy. She smacks her arse hard, Serena keens and lets out a loud moan.   
“Major you better do something with that soon or you will have no sex for the first month you are back!” Serena growls at her.  
Bernie laughs a snort, grabs her roughly by her hips, guides the glass dildo into her opening and immediately starts to roughly fuck her senseless.  
“OMG Ber……Bern……Maj……o.…r….I……..I’m….gonna……..come………now!” And she does; she comes so hard she collapses on the bed. Bernie falls with her and adjusts herself to carry on fucking her from behind. “No mercy here Serena………Can you come for me again?” Serena nods and immediately comes again hard.

Bernie eases herself off Serena and encourages her to roll on to her back; and she does with her legs up and wide granting Bernie entrance again.  
This time Bernie enters her really slow, there is virtually no friction, just smooth thrusts hitting her g spot every time. “Is this ok my darling?” Bernie pants and asks in concern. “Yes major” she pants a reply.  
As Bernie brings her though a series of small whimpering orgasms they lie together sated.

“My, My Mrs Wolfe! I can honestly say that I like our new toy! I hoped you enjoyed it too?” Serena nods “Major it has been one of the best sensations I have had since we got the double headed dildo!”

They manage a quick shower then fall back into bed. Neither of them talking about Bernies departure to Nairobi tomorrow afternoon (well its today now)!

“Goodnight Mrs Wolfe”  
“Goodnight Major”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this justice xx


	16. Bernie goes back to Nairobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has to say goodbye to her wife.  
> Tears are shed.

Bernie is woken gently by Serena barely touching her clit with the tip of her tongue. The tingling sensation that starts at her pussy all the way through her body that brings her to a silent hard orgasm.  
“Good morning my beautiful wife” Serena finally says.   
“Good morning to you too and I love my wake up call!” Bernie replies playfully while pulling her wife to lay fully on top of her.  
They kiss passionately and Bernie slowly trails her hand down Serena’s body and glides 2 fingers straight into her hot core. Gently but firmly hitting the G spot immediately she comes again and again. Serena hums into Bernie’s neck and kisses her pulse point.

“I think its time that I feed you!” Serena states glumly. Both knowing that the time that Bernie has to leave is very soon.  
Serena starts to cry while preparing Bernies bacon and egg sandwich. Bernie wipes her tears from her cheeks, wraps her arms around her whispering words of love and promising to stay in contact every day, she will be joining her soon and that they will be returning together before they know it.  
Serena nods “I’m just being silly. These last 2 weeks have been amazing, our relationship has changed for the better….. ‘we are now married’….. I didn’t even know you were coming over! And now we are married! I just wish you didn’t need to leave so soon.” Pouting her face.   
Bernie chuckles “I can’t believe it either. I came over here to see if we still have our connection, hoping that we still did! And we MOST definitely do!!!!We end up with a new addition to our family, we get married and arrange 2 honeymoons in 6 months! Oh and I get a job that makes sure that I work with my wife again……..yes my wife!!”

Serena lets Bernie eat her breakfast while sitting on her lap, she has no intention of being apart from her wife until she has to leave. They stay in each others arms chastely kissing declaring their love for each other; that is until Bernie’s phone rings. It was Cam telling her that he will be collecting her in 10 minutes and to be ready.  
Originally Serena was going to say goodbye to Bernie at their house, but Serena cant bare to say goodbye yet.   
So they get ready together and leave for the airport together.

More tears are shed by both of them as Bernie checks in at the airport.   
Cam says goodbye first and tells Serena he will wait in the car for her.

“My beautiful wife, I promise that I will speak to you everyday, that I will meet you at the airport in Nairobi and that we shall be together again, forever. I will miss you every second. I love you Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie says trying to hold back her tears.  
“And me you!” Was all that Serena could reply before Bernie has leave to go through passport control. Serena blows her wife a kiss through the window, Bernie pretends to catch it, places it on her heart and then blows her one back. Serena grabs it and places it on her lips, waves then leaves mouthing ‘I love you’!

And then that would be it for 11 weeks.  
Phone calls, Skype calls and sexy messages sent to one another.   
Yes they both miss one another but it is like a long foreplay for them both.   
They state in no uncertain terms what they are going to do to each other when they next meet in Nairobi.   
Bernie has arranged for her 2 days off from the trauma centre, to coincide Serena’s arrival.


	17. Serena goes to Nairobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena finally gets to see her wife after 11 weeks apart.  
> Their reunion is brief before they go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter.  
> I hope you have enjoyed the storyline.  
> I may continue a different story that starts after they are back in England.   
> Let me know what you think xx  
> Thanks for the Kudos and the comments along the way xx

The plane lands on the tarmac in Nairobi. Serena steps off the plane with her hand luggage, floppy large hat and sunglasses; she is already complaining about the heat and humidity; whilst using her hat as a fan.   
The passengers are crammed onto a rickety old bus ‘This bloody bus will kill me before I get into the airport…….squashed together like bloody sardines’ Serena thinks and nearly falls over as the bus pulls away.   
She is caught by a well groomed gentleman who leaves his hands on her waist for far too long as considered friendly; she thanks him and swipes his hands off her hips.   
“Can I get you a drink?” The man asks Serena. Her reply was “Unfortunately I have no time for a drink, I’m meeting my wife for our honeymoon!” As she turns her back to him. Lets just say he said no more!

The short distance from the tarmac to the airport arrivals area was short but felt like forever for both of them; Bernie watched her wife disembark from the airplane and get on the bus, she still follows her until she gets in the airport. Bernie has told some of the staff who she is waiting for and they have promised to fast track her through - the least they can do really as she treated one of their children after a serious car accident.  
Serena’s name was called as soon as she entered the building, she approached the guard and was immediately whisked through passport control where she saw Bernie waiting with a bouquet of native flowers in her hand.  
Bernie runs to her and lifts her off the ground into a loving embrace and passionate kiss.  
“Hello there Mrs Wolfe, long time no see!” Bernie says in a seductive tone in her ear, that makes Serena melt further in her arms.  
“Hello Major! Take me home!” Was Serena request.

Bernie has a tendency to drive like a formula one driver on 5 cans of red bull! Serena squeals her way through the town gripping any surface that is possible. Bernie has only one destination in mind - Yes you have guessed it, bed! It may only be 10am in Nairobi but they will be heading straight to bed!

The apartment that they are staying in has one bedroom, one shower (a small one), and a kitchen / dining area. That is all Bernie ever needs, this is luxury compared to some of the camps she has been to!

Finally they arrive at the apartment, Bernie gets Serena’s carry on luggage places it by the open front door, then goes to meet her wife who has just got out of the car sweeps her into a fireman lift and carries her over the threshold. “Bernie bloody well put me down now!!!!!!!” Serena shouts smacking her arse as she goes. Bernie laughs as she enters the apartment, kicks the suitcase out of the way, shuts the door with her foot, locks the door with her free hand and carries her to the bedroom; where she literally throws her onto the bed!

“Oh Major!” Serena seductively laughs.   
Bernie stalks her prey and proceeds to rip her clothes off her! Serena tries to get herself undressed but Bernie is so aroused, she finds ripping it is so much quicker!  
Bernie then strips herself and lays straight on her wife ensuring that her legs are tightly wrapped around her. They both come very quickly - to take the edge of it - just by them rocking against each other in a tight embrace each kissing any available area without stopping the physical contact between their bodies.

One orgasm down and several more to go.

They are now lying side by side kissing slowly and sloppily telling one another how much they are loved and have been missed. Hands are stroking over their partner excruciating slowly again bring them to arousal.  
Serena places her leg between Bernies and again starts rocking placing just enough pressure on her sex to wet their thighs as they move against each other. This time it is slow and strong, there are no words spoken, just heavy breathing and kisses to their faces and necks. Both of them cum together again, in a tight embrace.

Bernie is now being turned on her back, Serena straddles her and reaches for her hands. They entwine their fingers and carry on kissing. Serena shuffles down and takes her kisses to Bernies breasts. She sucks, licks and caresses each one in turn, goes travels up to her neck, her jaw and then her ear; kissing and gently sucking, showing her wife the love that they share.  
“Ser…..Serena…….please……..I……….I..need…to…feel….you…inside……..me!” Bernie pants “You’re…..teasing……me….please……don’t….do….that!   
She is begging now.  
Serena positions herself between her wife’s legs, pushes them up at the crux of her knees, opens her wide and places one long thick swipe to her labia, but not touching her clit. Bernie arches her back and screams in ecstasy. Serena does it again and again. Her fingernails scratch down from her knees to her core and opens the labia further with the tips of her fingers.   
Serena makes her tongue like a hot rigid poker; she thrusts it into her wet core, her head bobbing in and out.   
Bernie is trying to stop bending like an archers bow to no success; Serena tickles the edge of her entrance, slowly entering her and withdrawing it only going in millimetres at a time. “Pl…….please…….st….stop…..teasing…..me………plea….. please ….. fuck …..me……” Bernie is now screaming at the top of her ‘major’s lungs’.  
Serena smiles and stops. “Look at me Major”. Bernie lowers her back to the mattress, tries to calm down her breathing and looks down her body straight into her wife’s eyes.   
As their eyes meet Serena goes in for the kill. 3 fingers straight into her hot core, pumping as fast as she could while her mouth takes the great pleasure of harshly sucking her clit. Bernie comes so hard and loud. She floods Serena’s hands and face with cum!   
Serena doesn’t allow her to come down. Her mission is to make Bernie come several times until she is so sensitive she can’t even cope with a soft blow of air to her core.  
Bernie comes 5 times in all, she ends up pushing Serena away from her and curling into herself so tightly while twitching violently from the aftershocks of her multiple orgasms.  
Serena moves to the sit by the headboard, places Bernie’s head on her lap and strokes her face until she can eventually uncurl herself and lie still. Bernie looks up at her wife, smiles and tells her “I can’t tell you how much I have missed you doing that to me! I can tell you how much I love you; and god do I love you!”   
Serena lies down besides her, looks her in the eyes and whispers “I love you too!”  
They enjoy a post coital slumber together entwined.

Serena was the first to wake, she places Bernies dressing gown on and wanders to her suitcase, she starts to unpack her clothes and ‘other items’ - yes you can guess what they are!!!! As Bernie begins to stir.  
Serena fetches them both a drink and food, she returns to the bedroom with them on a tray.  
“Thank you” Bernie says as she is passed a glass of ice cold water and a the food.   
“You’re welcome, you need to keep your calorie intake up for the next few days major. We have 11 weeks to catch up on in the next few hours. I plan to make your body very tired, so eat up!” Serena seductively says as she unpacks a few toys that she just had to bring with her!  
Unfortunately the glass dildo and the ‘Japanese rope bondage’ equipment had to stay at home, but the rest came with her.  
“I think you have more room for your toys than clothing” Bernie says as she is watching her slowly lay the items on the dresser in plain view.   
“I have already put my clothes away in here” she playfully retorts. “I think that these are just the bare essentials; don’t you think?” as she throws the double headed dildo and the strap on to Bernie.

“Of course you’re right, then again you are always right!” Bernie states whilst placing the dildo in herself and tightening the straps. She beacons her over and places her on her back. Serena’s legs automatically open to invite her wife in. Bernie starts by fingering her core gently and sucking on her clit to increase the wetness. When she is suitably self lubricated, Bernie places the dildo at the entrance as she positions herself over her wife’s chest. Just as they are about to kiss, Bernie strongly but carefully pushes the dildo straight in all the way down.   
‘Oh’ is breathed out by Serena as she adjusts to the size again, 11 weeks is too long she thinks to be filled like this.  
Bernie raises herself so their breasts are grazing as she pumps the dildo fast and strong into her wife. She comes after a few minutes. Bernie leaves the dildo as far in her as she overcomes her first orgasm.   
When she just about to stop the flutterings of her core; Bernie starts again hard and fast, unrelenting until her wife has come again. This time she did withdraw the dildo; but only to reposition Serena.

Serena is placed on her stomach at the edge of the bed, her feet firmly on the floor. Bernie goes to get the anal bullet “suck on this” Bernie tells Serena; and she does.   
When the bullet is well lubricated Bernie gently enters her arse; she rotates and pumps it in and out for a few seconds until Serena is relaxed with it in her. Bernie then places the end of the dildo at her entrance (just inside), grabs Serena’s wrists and pulls her so her back is arched and her arms are locked straight. Bernie then thrusts hard in and out of her pussy, it takes a while for Serena to come as the pleasurable pain from being pulled into that position made it more uncomfortable but so erotic. She still came hard; as soon as Bernie released her hands she flopped like a rag doll to the mattress.  
As Bernie withdrew the dildo from Serena but laid herself on top of her as she asked “You ok to go again?” In her ear, Serena nodded and was again turned onto her back, then sat up slowly.  
Bernie positioned herself on her back asking Serena to straddle her on all fours. Serena did this and lowered her pussy onto the dildo; about three quarters of it in her, Bernie stopped her from going any further by placing her hands on her hips.   
Serena looked at her puzzled until Bernie suddenly thrusted up hitting her clit while filling her with the rest of the dildo. Serena screamed in pleasure of the new sensation and position (they never did it like this before).   
Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and pulled her closer so she is lying directly on top but her arse in the air as she is pummelling her hard. Serena comes with a wail and her legs can’t keep her pelvis up anymore. So she sinks further onto the dildo as Bernie continues to rock it inside her at a different angle that makes her comes again several times.  
Serena can’t take anymore she is so sensitive and has to roll off Bernie.

They lie sleepily together trying to calm down from the hours of glorious sex. It is now late evening, they grab some more food and drinks and they head straight back to bed.  
“I have really enjoy our first day together! But what shall we do now major?” Serena asks with a cheeky smile and her index finger pointing to her lips.  
Bernie laughs, pulls Serena further down the bed and pulls up the duvet and proceeds to attack her neck with kisses.   
“Oh major; more already?” She screeches. 

They manage to finally get out of the bedroom the next morning for breakfast. Bernie has decided that she will take her wife around town to do a little shopping for gifts and souvenirs to take back for their families.  
They decide on ceremonial wear (to cover their nether regions) for Hansen, Fletch and Ric. Dom and lofty have love necklaces that when joined together become whole. Donna and Lou have beautiful bracelets from a stone that was originated from Nairobi made by the Maasai tribe.  
Bernie treated Serena to some new scarves again all native.  
Finally the children have traditional Maasai blankets, and an extra small one for baby Ellie too.

They eat at a street food stall and devoured the meal.  
Bernie surprises Serena with an nightfall safari with a romantic meal in the safari plain. Fairy lights are dangling from the canopy, citronella candles dotted all around the table and a three course meal with red wine “Shiraz?” Serena says with a smile.   
“Yes my love, ordered in especially for you……only shiraz.” Bernie beams back.  
“Have I told you I love you today?” Serena playfully retorts and kisses her lightly.  
“Of course my love, but I never mind being reminded” as she kisses her back.  
The meal is served just as the sun goes down below the horizon. 

They see the elephants at a distance, giraffes chewing on the nearby trees and see Serena’s favourite when travelling on the truck; the lioness and lion protecting their cubs who are playfully fighting and wrestling each other. Bernie names the 3 cubs Fletch, Ric and Raf. Serena laughs through a tear that is shed for Raf; “The three stooges” she chuckles.   
Bernie manages to take several photos and selfies to remind them of their unofficial honeymoon and to show their families.

 

“Thank you Bernie, for making these 2 days special.” As she kisses her passionately on the way home.  
“My pleasure my love. But the night is young!” Bernie replies.  
“I think an early night for both of us as we have an early start in the morning. I can’t wait to see the Trauma Hospital. Annnndddddd I get to work with you again for a few days too! How did you manage it?” Serena asks.  
“You were already on the paperwork from the proposal so you were already on the list of doctors that would be authorised to work there. We will both be on the books for the next 10 years or retirement!” Bernie simply states as she is driving them back home from the safari.

When they arrive home they do indeed go to bed and sleep. All limbs aching.


	18. The Trauma Centre, Nairobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into their last few days in Nairobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for reading this story, it has now come to an end.  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Bernie shows Serena around the new Trauma Centre, introducing her to all the staff as they go along. Serena walks around in awe at the state of the art equipment and facilities.  
“I can’t believe how much it has changed since I was last here!” Serena says as she walks into the theatre viewing area; they watched as 2 doctors and several nurses operate on a young boy who has been hit by a vehicle. They watch on as they operate on his mangled legs successfully.   
Bernie stands there proud, she tells Serena that the doctors in the theatre are ones that she personally trained for the last 12 months.  
They walk back out onto the ward and was greeted by the CEO of the hospital; who like Henrick manages to walk around like a ghost, turns up un-noticed, then he scares you when he speaks right behind you.   
They exchange pleasantries, congratulations and Serena is set to work immediately; happy again to be working alongside her now wife. “It seems strange yet familiar to be working together after such a long time” Serena states while having a beaming smile across her face.

Bernie and Serena head to the changing rooms to change into their scrubs when there is an announcement over the tannoy (no many people have phones in the outback of Nairobi); trauma call just arrived, Major Wolfe to the Trauma Centre immediately.   
They both walk together through the plastic drapes of the centre and deal with the immediate influx of patients that have just burst through the doors.

There has been a small explosion in the market caused by a small gas tank at a street food stall unexpectedly exploding. There are several patients with shrapnel embedded in their bodies and 2 burns victims.  
Bernie calls for the burns specialist to treat the victims and they deal with the patients who have the shrapnel injuries.  
They triage them all and decide which of them needs goes into theatre first.

Samuel is the first as he has internal bleeding from a stray piece that decided to ping pong inside his chest. They do manage to save him but know he is likely to need more surgery in a few days time.  
Leboo was next to be treated, his injuries were all to his back. The shrapnel was embedded in his spine and abdominal area; luckily it missed the vital organs and there was minimal internal bleeding; however the spinal issues may mean he never walks again. To try and lighten the mood they engage in conversation.   
“Do you know what Leboo stands for Mrs Wolfe?” Bernie asks Serena playfully.  
“I don’t think I do Major!” She retorts with a smile.  
“It means born in the bush, outside the homestead!” Bernie says as Serena looks back at her in amazement, “Apparently his mother tried to go to the midwife when her contractions started, but got as far as the boundary trees; when he decided to make his entrance to the world.” She carries on explaining.  
“How do you know that Major?” Serena thinks that she is being played, Bernie can wind Serena up with untrue tails; then giggles when she is told she is gullible.  
“His mum is the head anaesthetist, that is why we couldn’t operate on him sooner. We needed to find another one before we did this operation.” Bernie replies as she nods her head over to the viewing window; where they see is mother watching them.

Finally the last operation of the day was the cafe owner, the burns specialist managed to dress and treat most of her burns but discovered shrapnel embedded in the tissue after taking x-rays; due to the pain she was in they decided to continue her treatment in the theatre.  
The burns specialist introduced them both to Akinyi. They explained the procedure and told her that she would be in ITU for at least a few weeks while she recovered.  
Akinyi nodded in response as she was in too much pain to respond verbally. Most of the burns were to her face and hands.  
Serena turned to Bernie and said “I bet you don’t know what Akinyi stands for major do you?” As she turns away with a smirk on her face.  
“No my beautiful wife I don’t but something tells me you do!” She smack her arse in response.  
“That I do it means ‘one who is born in the morning’!” Serena whispers in her ear as they scrub in.  
“And Mrs Wolfe how do you know that?” Bernie whispers back to her wife.  
“She told me yesterday when we went her stall for lunch. It was her stall that we ate from. I said the had a beautiful name for the stall and she told me the meaning!” Bernie is now taken aback. “I didn’t recognise her! How did you?”   
Serena stood by her wife and told her that she triaged her this morning and she asked if we enjoyed our meal yesterday. She also told me that the scarf that I had on suited me.” Serena flirted back to Bernie.  
“Do I have a competitor for your affections Mrs Wolfe?” She asks as the mask was placed over her face, with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Unfortunately not my dear major, you are stuck with me I’m afraid! My eyes are only for you!”   
The operation went well and they headed back onto the ward to complete the ward rounds.

Both suitably exhausted they headed back to their apartment via picking up food from one of the market stalls unaffected.  
Finally in bed they slept in each others arms.

That day was really the only major issue of their time there.  
They enjoyed their time together again doing routine planned surgeries and general ward duties.  
Their favourite time was when they arrived home together; enjoying their peaceful ‘alone time’ in their bedroom.  
Bernie had found a new use for Serena’s many scarves.   
Serena enjoyed the small amount of reading she has been doing while bored at home alone.  
One night Serena gathered all of her scarves and placed them onto the bed next to Bernie. Her wife gave her a puzzled look until their eyes met. Serena’s eyes were wide and very dark. She was stroking each scarf individually strategically placing them on Bernies body.  
Bernie had a feeling what was coming next and politely waited for Serena to do what she wanted!  
“Raise your legs major and hold your ankles with your hands.” As Serena spoke a shiver ran all over Bernie in anticipation. She did as she was told. Serena bound her wrist and ankle together, a scarf for each side. Bernies knees were bent and open so she couldn’t straighten herself out.  
Serena then places another scarf over her wife’s eyes tightly. “Can you see?” She asks next to her ear. “No” Bernie manages to pant out.  
The final scarf was used to trace patterns all over Bernies body, stimulating her further like a feather floating to the ground.  
Bernie is panting so quickly Serena thinks she may pass out again! “Patience my love; you are mine to play with at my pleasure” Serena slurs.  
Serena sucks on her nipples and places the nipple clamps on her, Bernie screams at this sensation; she feels there is no middle ground, barely touching to painful, she loves it though.  
Serena gets the corner of her scarf and tickles her labia and clit, just barely touching but making Bernie voice some unusual noises.  
Serena then blows her clit and Bernie bucks to try and get some friction, she can feel her juices leaking from her core, dripping down to her anus.  
Bernie now begins to whimper pleads for her to be taken.  
“Not yet my love, I think you can suffer a little more!” Serena says as Bernie cries not in pain but from frustration.  
Serena places her knees on each side of Bernies head and hovers over her about 3 inches. Bernie knows what she has done and tries to lift her head to get to her target.  
Every time Bernie’s nose touches her core she lifts herself higher out of reach. Bernie flops back and starts to growl at her; but to her satisfaction as she started to growl, Serena sat hard on her face.

What is a girl to do?

Finally Bernie sucks, licks, bites, lavishes every part of Serena core until she cums hard.  
Serena enjoys cleaning her wife’s face and kissing her deeply. Bernie is again begging to be touched.  
Serena gets up off the bed and heads to the dresser, pulls out the anal bullet and large double headed dildo, inserts her end and straps herself in.  
Gently fingering her labia and clit until her finger is coated, she then places the anal bullet in her hot core. Bernie bucks at the sensation. Serena holds her still; her arse raised off the mattress she inserts the bullet straight in and holds it in place for a few seconds before lowering her pelvis down.  
Serena opens her wider and gets into place. Bernie can feel the pressure from the dildo as Serena leans over her; she knows this is going toe quick; the foreplay sorted that out.  
Her arms are locked either side of Bernies head as she thrusts the dildo straight in, she holds it deep inside of Bernie for a few seconds; a sharp intake of breath from Serena as she starts to hammer the dildo into her wife. Bernie cant move; her position is so tightly bound she just has to take it, and so she does. Bernie comes again and again, Serena only stops because she can’t breathe anymore through exhaustion.  
Serena manages to pull herself away from Bernie and unties her bound ankles and hands. Bernie takes off her blindfold, pushes Serena onto the mattress and works the dildo still left in Serena until she cums hard. 

“OMG!!!! Serena. I know you have a thirst for learning new things and can adapt to any situation but this……..this was incredible! What is it going to be like when we have the right equipment and a bigger space to play in?” Bernie asks while trying to calm down and shaking her limbs to get the flow of blood back in them.  
“Well I have made some adjustments to our room for said activity; as advised in the book, however this was the one it suggests that we start with - for beginners you see!……..Wait to see what happens on the next stage my beautiful play toy!” Serena retorts while kissing her face and neck.

This was the last time in Nairobi that they enjoy being each other play toy as neither of them the next day could walk with ease. They decided to leave their learning experiences until they get home and have several days to recover afterwards.

On their last day the staff threw them a small leaving party as a thank you and they were welcomed back at anytime, to work or to visit. They expressed their thanks and invited an training exchange when Bernie had got the Mobile Trauma Unit up and running for continual training that they can take back with them.  
Many of the patients waited outside the hospital with many gifts, to say their thanks and goodbyes mainly to Bernie.

They headed back to the apartment, picked up their belongings and went straight to the airport.

“Take me home Mrs Wolfe, to where we belong.”  
“My pleasure Major” as they boarded the plane back to Holby, England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep a look out for the follow on to this storyline.  
> I am hoping you will enjoy any future work xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing anything like this.  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
